The Rebirth of the Sannin
by Sorcerer of Fate
Summary: 16 years have passed since the Fourth Great Shinobi War and peace finally returns to Shinobi World. The Leaf finds an old threat, but Naruto has finally become Hokage, so he can't fight. That's the reason that the Sannin have been recreated. This is the story of their adventures against the Akatsuki. OCs needed. Read the first chapter for more information. Rated T for safety.
1. The story begins!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter I- The story begins!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

My name is Minato Uzumaki, son to Naruto Uzumaki (the Sixth Hokage). It has only been some days since my friends and I became genin. Anyways Konoha has started a new project; a project to recreate the Sannin so they could go on a top-secret mission. I was really excited, because I was one of the three people chosen. Actually my team was chosen. I was running to the Hokage building, because I was late for the meeting. When I finally made it I saw my friends in there with my dad, Lady Tsunade and Anko Mitarashi. There were two scrolls in the room too. One was lying on the ground next by to Anko and one was on my dad's table.

"I thought you lost your way." Tobirama Senju (my best friend) liked to make fun of the fact that I was always late.

"Anyways, that doesn't really matter. Why did you call us Lord Hokage?" Sarah Sarutobi (my other teammate) didn't really like to wait.

"I guess that you already know that our village is trying to recreate the Sannin and that you've been chosen."

"About that, why were we chosen?" Even though I lived with my dad I never asked him this question.

"The reason is very simple. All three of you have a relationship with a Hokage. Minato, you are the grandson of the Fourth Hokage and the son of the Sixth. Sarah, you are the granddaughter of the Third Hokage. Tobirama, the Second Hokage is your great-grandfather." Tsunade was very old now, but she anyways was respected by everyone on the village.

"Why didn't you choose Konohamaru instead of me?" Sarah was Konohamaru's cousin so she had a point.

"Konohamaru is very old compared to you. Does that answer all of your questions?" Anko had lost her temper too. No one spoke so my dad continued to talk.

"You will not learn your mission until your training to become Sannin ends. Minato I will train you; we will go to Mount Myoboku so you can learn everything you should there. Lady Tsunade will take over for me as the Hokage until we return, but in the same time she will train Sarah here in Konoha. Anko and Tobirama will go to the Ryuchi Cave. Your training will begin right now." Anko took the scroll that was on the ground next by to her. She approached Tobirama and opened the scroll. Finally she did some hand seals and the two of them disappeared. My dad came next by to me, he opened a gigantic scroll that was on the table and finally he did some hand seals. I wasn't in Konoha anymore.

(Tobirama's POV)

I was teleported away into a gigantic cave with many torches. The illumination wasn't as weak as I thought. I knew that the Ryuchi Cave was the place where an extreme number of snakes resided.

"Why do I have to train inside this cave? Snakes scare me a lot."

"Among the three of you, you have the greatest of the chakras. To use all of the techniques I will teach you, you will need that chakra and your final deed in this training can be done only here."

I trained for a couple of weeks. I was a fast learner. A big problem I had was mastering the summoning technique. Even harder than that was taming a snake called Manda II. I couldn't fight it because it was very powerful, but anyways I found out that he had a very good soul. Did I forget to mention that I finally overcame my fear of snakes? After the long time of training I finally returned to the village.

(Sarah's POV)

Lady Tsunade was a very harsh sensei. She taught me not only how to use taijutsu, but she also taught me medical jutsu. Not to mention about the summoning jutsu. I learned to summon Lady Katsuyu, but Lady Tsunade told me to always summon her in a moment of great need. My training was very hard to complete, because Lady Tsunade was playing the role of Hokage, while Lord Naruto was away. I finished my training about a week after Tobirama returned.

(Back to my story)

Mount Myoboku was very beautiful. The toads there were very nice with me too, but the food was disgusting. I trained there for a very long time, which I later learned that it was an entire month. I found it hard to use the summoning technique; if that wasn't all I learned how to use a combined attack with the toads I would summon. When I thought I was almost done, my dad taught me the most amazing of any technique I had ever seen, Rasengan. I learned to create it in just a day, but it took me a week to control. When we returned to the village I was very disappointed to learn that I was the last one to end my training. I met with my friends and with their teachers into the Hokage's office.

"You're the last one to do something as usual." I learned that Tobirama ended his training in half the time I did.

"Your training isn't done." Anko seemed very happy that Tobirama had mentioned the end of our training.

"What do you mean?" the three of us rookies said those words at the same time.

"You will enter the Chuunin Exams. If you make it to become Chuunin and one of you wins the Exams, then you will be officially called the Legendary Sannin of the Leaf and you will go on your top-secret mission."

"Not to forget that you will have the three strongest proctors there have ever been in the Leaf."

I imagined those three guys as devils that were trying to make our lives miserable.

"When are the exams?" Sarah was kind of scared about the Exams.

"They are in two days."

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

Appearance of the characters that took part in this chapter:

Minato Uzumaki- He looks just like Naruto in Part II without the whiskers.

Tobirama Senju- He wears a white jacket with the Senju Clan's symbol on the back; knee-long black pants and black sandals. He wears a forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf. The cloth of the forehead protector is black. He is fair-skinned and has onyx eyes, and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face.

Sarah Sarutobi- She looks like Kurenai (her mother) but she has the eyes of her father (Asuma).

Tsunade Senju- She looks like in the anime, but she doesn't use the justu to keep her young anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki- He looks like Minato in the anime, but his jacket says "Sixht Hokage" and not Fourth (plus the whiskers).

Anko Mitarashi- She still looks like she did in the anime.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **

**OC form:**

_**Full Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Village:**_

_**Affiliation: (if he/she is an Akatsuki member or if he/she is a shinobi from any village)**_

_**Rank: (you know- Academy Student; Gennin; Chuunin; Jonin; Kage; missing-nin) **_

_**Team mates: (if he/she has any)**_

_**Appearance: (the way they look)**_

_**Personality: (please add likes and dislikes)**_

_**Background: (write about their past before the Chuunin Exams Arc and please add as much information as possible)**_

_**List of known Jutsus: (if you have any invented one PM me the details)**_

**If you have any questions just PM me; here is something I just remembered: if your characters will only appear in the Chuunin Exams Arc, do not make them super strong. **

**PM me all of the OCs and have fun creating your characters!**


	2. Phase 1 begins! Enter of Ibiki Morino

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter II- Phase 1 begins! Enter of Ibiki Morino.**

**This chapter is dedicated to KCSonic113. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

The last couple of days have been very harsh for us. We went through harsh training with each other. None of our senseis would help us train. I couldn't believe that the Exams had come so quickly. We entered the building where they were held. Our first proctor was the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force, Ibiki Morino. A number was handed to each one of us, which would show the place where we would sit. The room where the test would be held was gigantic. It had so many chairs it made my head spin. If that wasn't all, some jonin were sitting around our chairs and each had a notebook and a pencil. After finding our places, Ibiki started talking.

"I was really impressed when I was informed that there would be 201 participants in this exam. I guarantee you that less than half of you will pass. Now, I'll begin with the rules. You will be handed a paper and the paper will contain nine questions. To pass you will need to answer those questions. You will each start with 10 points. For each wrong question you will lose a point. You have 60 minutes to answer the nine questions. When the time is up you will be handed a tenth question, which will be harder than the other nine. I must note that you will be judged as an entire team and not as an individual. To make sure you do not copy from anyone else the jonin here will keep an eye on you. If you are caught three times cheating, your entire team gets disqualified."

Ibiki handed the papers and told us to begin. This was something that no one was expecting. We all thought that we would be tested for fighting skills. I panicked, because I couldn't answer any of the questions. I knew Sarah was a natural genius so she could answer the questions and Tobirama wasn't that bad, so he two could answer most of them. I was the only problem.

(Sarah's POV)

I couldn't believe that the questions were so hard. For me they were a piece of cake and I knew that Tobirama would make it, but Minato had no chance into getting any right ones. I prayed for him to get at least one right.

(Tobirama's POV)

These questions weren't for a genin at all. They were hard even for a chunin. I knew Ibiki new that too. This meant that to answer these questions we needed to cheat, but it was almost impossible too. That was when it hit me. We had to cheat! Ibiki wanted to test us so we could cheat from someone else, thus we would show our abilities as shinobi to take information from someone else. If that was the case, I hoped that Minato would understand and find a way to cheat. I made it to summon a serpent from my mark on my right hand. I saw someone that had no problem answering the questions. My snake bit him on his leg. It was a special snake. If its venom would successfully reach the victim's mind, which happened in only a minute, I would be able to see what he could see. The good thing about this was that the victim couldn't feel any pain at all, or know that I was on his mind. I copied all the information I needed and broke the jutsu.

(Back to my story)

There were only five minutes left and I still hadn't answered a single question. I couldn't cheat, or I would have left my friends down. I could listen to the jonin that were watching over us, yelling different numbers meaning those people would get disqualified.

"Time is up. Before we pass to the tenth question, there are some rules I have to explain. The tenth question is the hardest one of all. If you answer it wrong, not only you but your entire team gets disqualified and the three of you will be forbidden to ever take this test again. In the other hand you still have the option to quit. If you do quit you and your teammates get disqualified, but you can still take the test next year. If there is anyone that quits, they must speak now."

Many people started quitting. I got ready to quit, but then I remembered the dreams the tree of us had together. I couldn't quit and I wouldn't.

"Very well then; this was the tenth question and all of you who are present in the room will pass. Good luck in the next phase."

After he finished those words, a female came in from the window. I recognised her immediately: Anko Mitarashi.

"Hello young ninjas. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your next proctor."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	3. The Forest of Death!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter III- The Forest of Death!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_The OCs made by KCSonic113 will appear for the first time in this chapter._

_This chapter is dedicated to KCSonic113._

"Hello young ninjas. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your next proctor! Now, I'm not a math genius but this is the greatest number of Genin that has ever made it in the Second Phase of the Exams."

"It's 90 to be exact." Ibiki wasn't very proud to say that number.

"I guess the rumours are true. Your heart is getting softer Ibiki."

"I told you this once more about two decades ago, my heart isn't getting soft, but the generations of shinobi are getting better."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Now would you please follow me?"

Anko exited the room and we all followed her. She got us close by to a forest, surrounded by walls. The doors on the walls wrote: (The entry is forbidden for non-qualified shinobis.)

"This is the famous Forest of Death." Announced Anko

"If it is so famous, then how come I never heard about it?" it was a boy from the Mist. He had blonde hair that was mostly covered from his black bandana, and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a blue ANBU style shirt and black ANBU style pants. He was standing next by to two other shinobis from the Mist, who I thought were his team mates. The kunoichi had black hair kept back in a pony tail, and forest green eyes. She kept her headband around her neck. She was wearing a blue, form fitting shirt and a green vest to cover her chest with a pair of dark blue pants. The other guy, who stood on the middle, was the tallest shinobi in the Exams. I would say that he was standing at 6'5. He had slightly spiky dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore his head band proudly on his forehead and his silver rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was also wearing a set of ANBU style shirt and pants, but he was wearing a black jacket with rolling wave designs on the bottom whit the kanji for "sea monster" on the back. Another surprising fact about him was that he was extremely skinny, about 140 pounds.

"Bradley is right, this forest isn't famous at all." The kunoichi spoke.

"I said that it is famous and if I say so, it is so. Understand?" Anko started yelling crazily and she managed to earn a lot of attention.

"Don't you yell at my friends!" the tall guy got in the middle of the three.

"Anko-sensei, I think it is time to continue with the explanation." Tobirama cooled off the situation.

"You are right. There are ten gates around the forest. Each team can freely choose a gate from which to enter. In each gate there is small tent. You will be given a scroll in that tent. There are two kinds of scrolls: the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. Your mission is to collect the two kinds of scrolls and come to a big building in the middle of the forest located at a distance of 10 kilometres from each gate. The best of all is that you have five days. You must not open the scrolls until you reach the tower. You must make it to the tower as a team. If any of your team mates are hurt, only he/she will be disqualified. When you are done with this training less than half of the teams will be qualified. You all have an hour to take your scrolls. The gates will open after that hour and they will be open for ten minutes. If you do not enter after that time you are disqualified. In the tents you will also have to sign a contract that says that if you die inside the Forest of Death then I would take no responsibilities. Good luck!"

We ran to a gate where there were a very small number of shinobis. We took a Heaven Scroll and we signed the contract. As soon as the gate opened we entered the forest.

(Bradley's POV)

I was starting to think that this test was very lame. Anyways I cannot offend the Leaf, because I would offend my sensei known with the name Sai. Casey was very calm as usual. He was looking around to see if any other shinobi were around that would try to attack us. Krystal was doing the same thing. The three of us had met in the Academy. Our pasts were completely different. Krystal was raised in a very normal family, while Casey was hated by everyone except his family because he was the Three Tails jinchuriki, while I loved drawing and I always wanted my drawings to come to life. When I learned that a shinobi from the Leaf named Sai, who knew how to make my dream come true, came to the Mist I asked him to teach me his jutsu. He did and I improved it a lot.

"Stop!" Casey stopped us from going on. He pointed at a team from the Hidden Cloud that was standing very further away than us.

"Ready for some action guys?" Krystal got excited herself.

"We will go with the normal formation." Casey looked at us for confirmation, which we gave.

The other shinobi were having a break, because apparently one of them was attacked by something and his leg was badly hurt. The girl on the team was healing it. We hid behind trees. I took out a card from my pocket and did my usual ritual and summoned my favourite monster, Maestroke the Symphony Djinn. He had a black cap that had some spiky hair sticking out the sides, piercing red eyes, and the same outfit as me. He also carried a rapier blade. He created his sound waves to catch their attention. One of the shinobis came to control what was happening. He saw Maestroke, but I had used a very small amount of chakra, so he appeared more like a ghost.

"What are you?" he was shocked. Krystal came out from her hiding place.

"Give us your scroll."

"I don't have it and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you."

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Krystal was concealed underground. Very soon her hand came out from the ground next by to our opponents right leg. She dragged him in while she got out. His entire body was buried underground, but his head was in the surface. She gave him a light punch in the neck and he fell unconscious. She got back to her hiding place. Maestroke created the sound waves once again. The kunoichi came. She got shocked when she saw her team mate on the ground. Casey came out this time.

"Give us your scroll"

"I don't have it and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you."

"Water Style Water Bullet!" Casey spited out many condensed water balls in the form of bullets that travelled through the air and hit the female. She was thrown backwards close to his team mate. He screamed because of fear. We approached him.

"Give us your scroll and you will not die." Casey seemed the scariest person ever at that moment, but that wasn't really his type. He was doing that so we could win as fast as possible.

"Take it!" that boy handed us their scroll. Luckily for us they had a Heaven Scroll, making a perfect match for our Earth Scroll. As we said we didn't kill that guy. Finally our team headed to the tower.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **

**Just as the OCs of KCSonic113 had a chapter of theirs the other OCs will have one too. Not even half of the people that read this story review or send me an OC. I know you can do better so why not? **


	4. The Copy Ninjas & the Iron Sand!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter IV- The Copy Ninjas & the Iron Sand!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_This chapter is dedicated to Daylight Reaper. Thanks for reviewing!_

A certain team from the Hidden Cloud Village didn't enter the exams so they could become Chunin. They did so to assassinate the five Kages. When they learned that Konoha invited all the Kages to watch the Exams they knew they had to go and kill them all. It wasn't an easy task, but if they would make it their dreams would come true. This team's leader was Anna. She had white hair which she held in a braid, and blue eyes. She wore a long white robe which covered her entire body and she was also black sandals. Her team mates feared her, but in the same time they admired her because of her strength. Koga was her older twin brother. He had short white hair and blue eyes. He wore a typical Cloud outfit. Hyoga had short yellow hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the typical Cloud outfit. Hyoga was the one that drove them into creating the Copy Ninja Team that wouldn't allow anyone treat them like pawns. They would betray the Copy Ninja Project and would go out in the wild for themselves. The Copy Ninja Project was a project created by the outlaws of the Cloud. They wanted to take control of the Five Great Nations, so they trained three young shinobis and taught them the jutsus that three great leaders from different nations knew. Anna was trained to learn the jutsus the Fourth Raikage knew. Koga learned the jutsus that Hanzo from the Hidden Rain knew and Hyoga mastered the jutsus of the Second Hokage.

"Do not forget that we must finish this as quickly as possible." Anna wasn't very patient usually.

"We know our mission. You shouldn't worry about us. Let's just find a team and take their scroll." Koga always tried to cool off his sister.

Kunais flew at them, but they managed to dodge them all.

"Who's there?" Hyoga got ready to fight. Three ninja from the Sand came to face them.

"Hand your scroll if you don't want to die." The ninja in the middle spoke first.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Anna was about to start laughing.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" The ninja that spoke first created a gust of wind. The Copy Ninja Team concentrated their chakra on their legs so they wouldn't get blown away. The man on the right threw three kunais. To dodge them, the ninjas from the Cloud had stopped their chakra flow on their legs, but they were blown away by the gust of wind. When they hit a big tree behind them, they turned into three tree boles.

"Explosive Tag Technique!" Koga placed his hand on the ground and released a large number of explosive tags that streamed towards the three ninjas from the Sand. The tags wrapped themselves around the victims from their feet upwards. The tags exploded leaving their victims without legs. Anna approached them and checked for their scrolls. They had an Earth Scroll.

"Bad luck."

"What is it?" asked Hyoga

"Our quest for finding a partner to our Heaven Scroll has ended."

Meanwhile in the other side of the Forest of Death, three shinobis from the Sand were having a break. They were all wearing the same long black robe. Their headbands were standing proudly around their necks. The girl had long yellow hair and green eyes. One of the boys had red hair and brown eyes, and he also had a gourd on his back. The other boy had brown hair and green eyes.

"Eden, it's almost the end of the day and we haven't found anyone yet." The girl was apparently talking to the guy with the gourd.

"Manigoldo you go to take water. Yuna you go to find something we can eat. I will continue to search for anyone I can take a scroll from. We will meet here in an hour. If someone hasn't returned we will go and search."

They all went on their own duties. Eden wanted to win the Chunin Exams, because he wanted his dad to be proud of him. He was the son of the Kazekage and it was very hard for him to face that. Everyone told him how great his dad was and how much everyone loved him. Actually he sometimes hated his dad for making him the One Tails Jinchuriki.

"It's very stupid of you to stand out here by yourself." Three ninjas from the Mist had appeared and of course they wanted his scroll.

"Hand your scroll or die." Eden's gourd opened and sand came out from it. The sand turned black and Eden got ready to fight.

"You little brat!" one of them took a kunai and attacked Eden.

"Iron Sand Drizzle!" the black sand formed many minuscule grains which attacked simultaneously and pierced the ninja's body like bullets. He was dead.

"Who are you?" the other two got very scared.

"I'm Eden of the Sand. Now hand your scroll or die!"

The two ninjas ran away.

"So you choose death; Iron Sand World Method!"

The black sand created a gigantic sphere of branching spikes. Eden created two masses of black sand and merged them together. The merged sand spread in spikes that branched off irregularly, that hit the two shinobi killing them. Eden used his sand and took their scroll. It was a Heaven Scroll so his team had all two scrolls they needed. He returned to the place where he would meet his team mates. Eden arrived first and some minutes after Manigoldo came.

"How was your hunting?"

"What techniques does our team use?"

"What do you mean? I use the Earth Release, Yuna uses the Wind Release and you use the Iron Sand."

"I just wanted to make sure it was you. Those fools didn't stand a chance against my Iron Sand. We now have all two scrolls. Did you get water?"

"Yes I did."

"Apparently I came in last." Yuna was carrying three fishes.

"What techniques do we use?" Eden asked the same question again.

"I use the Wind Release, Manigoldo uses the Earth Release and you use the Iron Sand."

"Let's eat then. Tomorrow we are heading to the tower."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	5. The Elemental Ninja!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter V- The Elemental Ninja!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_This chapter is dedicated to nastalgia who made me realise that I must have a backup plan for my story. This doesn't mean I will not be accepting other OCs; anyone who wants to can PM me their OC(s). I will try to stop using the parenthesis when not needed. _

(Ignis' POV)

"Guys, we've been travelling for a very long time. Can't we take a break?" I wasn't usually like this, but I could see my friends getting tired and if we met an enemy we would need our full strength.

"Don't you get it?" Karin had shoulder length black hair, and one of her eyes was blue while the other one was green. She had an orange sleeveless jacket with a red shirt under it. She was also wearing black shorts.

"Enlight us." Fuyu had red hair and light blue eyes as well a very white skin. He was wearing a large black jacket with a fur hood and a shirt underneath, as well as white pants. He tied his headband to his right arm.

"Very soon most of the shinobis will call it a day. That will be the perfect time to strike."

"You're probably right, but we would need our full strength to win." I had spiked backwards black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. I was wearing a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. I had bandages wrapped around both arms and on my left leg. I wore my Leaf headband on my head.

"Karin is right. They wouldn't expect us to attack during the night." Fuyu was trying to analyze the situation, something I would rarely do.

"I think we found our pray." Karin pointed at a smoke-cloud.

"Things are getting very interesting." I was very happy. Things were turning our way now.

We headed towards the smoke-cloud. There was a fire and three people were sleeping around it. They were from the Cloud.

"Let's make Shino-sensei feel proud of us." I opened my palm and stared at the fire. Suddenly it spread and the three ninjas started burning. They soon transformed into tree-boles.

"What was the jutsu you just used?" the ninja from before were now standing behind us. We jumped away from them.

"Doesn't matter; they are going down. Scorch Release: Extremely Streaming Murder!" the female shinobi created three flaming orbs that looked like small suns. She released the orbs and tried to hit us. We barely dodged them. The orbs hit three trees behind us. The trees dehydrated and withered.

"The jutsu she uses evaporates all the water inside a certain body. We must be careful." Karin was the smart one as usual.

"I will take her down." Fuyu got ready to fight. We understood what he wanted to do. Karin and I ran as fast as we could away from there. The other two ninjas followed us.

(Fuyu's POV)

"That was so brave of you to try and save your friends from me, but they have no chance against my two friends."

"They didn't run because they were afraid of you. They ran so I could take you down on my own." Somehow the temperature in the area started getting lower and lower. In some seconds everything froze and a gigantic ice dome was created around us.

"What did just happen?" her body started palpitating.

"This is my kekkei genkai. I can perfectly control ice. The special thing about this dome is that nothing inside it can change its body temperature. That means you can't perform your jutsu."

"I hate you!" she ran at me with a kunai. I raised my hand and as if it was magic a gigantic ice cone came out from the ground. She stopped just a couple of inches in front of the cone. I made the cone turn into smaller pieces and made it attack her. She got many scratches, but she managed to survive.

"Do you have the scroll?"

"No, I don't." she started crying because of fear.

(Karin's POV)

Ignis and I ran in different directions. The guy following me seemed very confident that he would win. Suddenly he started speeding up. He was fast enough and managedt to get in front of me, so I had to stop.

"Hand me the scroll."

"I will not just hand the scroll to you without a fight."

"I don't usually hit girls."

"I don't care, because I usually hit boys."

"As you wish." He clenched both his fists and they got surrounded by chakra. After that he ran at me in full might. I barely dodged that move. His fist hit the ground and his enormous strength created a big crater. Before I could notice he ran at me in an incredible speed. He was pushed back by an incredibly powerful wind.

"I can't compare my strength to yours or my speed, so I can't fight you head on, but I can clearly stop you from attacking."

"You can control the wind. I wouldn't expect that from someone as young as you."

"What do you mean as young as me?"

"Nothing you should care about." He ran at me in an incredible speed. I created another wind blow, so he couldn't reach me. I took out two shuriken. I used my wind to make them spin incredibly fast and at the end I threw them at him. He dodged one, but the second cut of his right leg.

(Ignis' POV)

After running into a different dimension from Karin the shinobi from the cloud wouldn't stop following me. I stopped running and got ready to face him.

"Judging on the trick you did back then, I guess you can control fire."

I turned on a fire in front of him.

"You guessed right. Give me your scroll, or I'll burn you."

"You wouldn't burn me, because if you did you would burn the scroll too."

"I'm not sure if you have the scroll or not, but I can take the risk."

"In that case; Steel Release: Impervious Armour!"

He suddenly turned black and the moonlight was reflecting on his skin.

"What is that?" I was completely confused.

"This is my personal armour. It is made out of steel. It is almost invulnerable. It would be a miracle to hurt me while I activate it. That's not all; my physical strength is also enhanced."

He ran at me through the fire, but I dodged it very easily. He hit a tree behind me and the tree fell down as soon as he made contact with it.

"Do not forget that steel is very heavy, so your speed is decreased." I created a fireball and threw it at his face. He didn't get hurt at all.

"Even my grandma can do better than that." He punched the ground and created an earthquake. I lost my balance. He availed himself of the situation and hit me in the abdomen sending me some feet away. I could feel an incredible pain in my stomach. He got ready to hit again. Even I don't know how I found enough strength to dodge that hit. I saw his scroll. He was hiding it on his hip pocket. I understood another thing about his jutsu. It was true that his body couldn't get burned, but his clothes could. He stood up and approached me very slowly.

"Stop right there, or I'm going to burn your clothes."

"What will that help you with?"

"You have the scroll, so you would lose it."

"I would have yours and go and get another one."

"I don't have it. My friends think that I wouldn't control very well my fire and would burn it."

He got frustrated and approached even more. I couldn't move, because of the pain he caused with his punch. He grabbed from the throat and tried to strangle me. I started vomiting blood. I concentrated all my strength and created a fireball. I hit him on the chest. The fire was hot enough to melt the steel. He started yelling and released me. I took the scroll from him and saw him as he fell on the ground and as his chest burned. I had no more strength left so I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

I woke up the next morning. Fuyu was carrying me on his shoulders.

"Good morning guys!"

"I would normally drop you down, but thanks to you we now have both scrolls so enjoy the ride."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	6. A weird team

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chuunin Exam**

**Chapter VI- A weird team.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_This chapter is dedicated to Daylight Reaper. Your OCs will appear in this chapter._

Another team from the Leaf participating in the Chuunin Exams is the one I'm going to talk about in this chapter. May Hyuga had long brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. Like all Hyuga she had lavender coloured eyes. She wore a grey shirt, with black shorts, and ninja sandals. Shikamori Nara had black hair and eyes and he kept his hair let down, almost to his shoulders. He wore a long-sleeve black and green shirt, the sleeves being black, the rest being green, with black pants and ninja sandals. Ryo Ryugami had black hair, going to his neck, and green eyes, he wore a red high collar shirt with a yellow lighting strike design on it. He also wore tan shorts and ninja sandals.

"Since I'm the team leader I suggest that we take a break." May was the bossy one in the team.

"Since when are you the team leader?" Ryo wasn't against the idea of May being the team leader, but he was trying to make the crush he had for her less obvious.

"I'm the only girl and I'm the strongest one among you, so I'm the team leader. I say we rest, so we rest."

They all stopped and had a break. It was the third day already and they didn't have a lot of luck with finding someone they could fight. Most of the people ran away when they saw May's Byakugan. When they stopped to rest. Ryo wanted to break the ice.

"If we continue with this pace we will never find an Earth Scroll."

"If we don't find anyone until the end of this day, we will most definitely find one nearby the tower. Many shinobi, just like us, can't find two scrolls so they go nearby the tower and set traps. If they do find someone that falls in their traps, they take their scrolls thus winning two. Thanks to Shikamori we will be able to deactivate those traps and we will defeat them thus winning."

They turned their heads to look at him. He was sleeping.

"Is he serious?" Ryo got ready to wake him up.

"Let him rest. We will need his mind to be at its best if we get stuck in any trap."

"What if you encounter other shinobi?" the two of them looked behind their shoulders. Three Leaf shinobi were standing ready for battle.

"Ryo you just take care of the guy on the right. I will defeat the others."

He didn't object this time. He knew she was way better than him. After all she had started training since she was a little kid. May lifted her right index finger straight up in front of her eyes.

"Byakugan!" her featureless white eyes changed. Her pupils became more distinct and the veins near their temples bulged. One of the two attacked her right on. At an incredible speed she hit him on the chest and threw him many meters away. The other shinobi jumped up in the air. The Byakugan had a field of vision of almost 360o , but it also has a blind spot. Somehow that shinobi knew exactly where that blind spot was. He grabbed her head and started draining her chakra. Somehow she managed to break free.

"Desperate times need desperate measures; Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" May envisioned an Eight Trigrams circle. The shinobi standing within the circle started to get hit by her attacks. She was hitting her opponent very fast and the pace and strength increased sometimes. May thought about what her father had told her before teaching it to her: "This jutsu consists of six parts:

Two consecutive strikes.

Another two consecutive strikes.

Four consecutive strikes.

Eight consecutive strikes.

Sixteen consecutive strikes.

Thirty two consecutive strikes.

Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack disables the enemy from moving, or using any chakra at all."

That's what really happened. The shinobi fell on the ground and he couldn't move at all.

The other ninja, who was fighting with Ryo, broke free from his battle and putted both of his hands on the ground. Many weird signs appeared. Those signs formed a big circle around May and Ryo. A kind of chakra dome was created around them.

"This jutsu is very hard to perform, but it pays of the hard work. It drains little by little all the chakra on my body and when it is all done, everyone inside the dome dies."

"Wouldn't that kill you?" Ryo wasn't the smart guy but everyone could understand what that meant.

"If my team can't go on, then your team won't go on either."

"You're doing your math wrong." Shikamori threw two kunais on the ground with paper bombs attached on them. They were four feet away from each other and connected with wire. "I don't usually use jutsu, but this is a special occasion; Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamori's shadow extended and it touched the other's shinobi shadow. Shikamori started moving forward and the other guy did the same, but he touched the wire causing a small explosion. The chakra dome broke.

"The Chakra Dome Jutsu is a suicide jutsu that has no chance of failure into killing the opponent, but if you get injured, while your chakra is drawn away from you, it automatically breaks. Now let's finish this nonsense." Shikamori's shuriken holster was on his back. He took one and the other shinobi did the same. Unfortunately for him his shuriken holster was on his right leg so he drew nothing. Shikamori threw his shuriken at the opponent. It hit him on the chest knocking him down. Shikamori broke his jutsu, took the opponent's scroll which was the one they needed and fell asleep.

"How can he fall asleep now?" Ryo got even more frustrated.

"Let him rest. It's because of him that we are alive now. Carry him on your back and let's go."

Ryo obeyed and they headed to the tower.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	7. Heaven and Earth!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chuunin Exam**

**Chapter VII- Heaven and Earth!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_This is the last chapter for the 2__nd__ phase of the Chuunin Exams, so enjoy. _

"How come this is the fourth day and we haven't seen anyone at all?" I was really afraid that we would fail.

"I think it's because of what I said." Tobirama started to feel guilty.

"What did you say?" I got confused.

"He said Anko sensei. All the shinobi that saw us would think that it was a trap from another village, because they would think we cheated."

"So you are the real ones." We turned behind and saw three shinobi. They looked very beaten up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryouta. These are my two younger twin brothers: Shouta and Takuya." Ryouta had brown long hair and green eyes. His brothers were identical to him, but one of them had white hair and the other had yellow hair.

"Why are you talking to us?" Sarah got ready to fight.

"The reason is very easy. The zone around the tower is full of shinobi that didn't have a chance to fight. Except that there are collectors that will try to take scrolls so they can give them to shinobi from their village. We already have two scrolls, but we will need someone else's help to pass the test, because we had a very hard time during our last battle." Shouta talked this time.

"Why should we help you? I might as well kill you. If you were from the Leaf, that would make a difference, but you guys are from the Cloud." Tobirama was right.

"You are absolutely right. We probably wouldn't be able to take you on in a fight. Please help us!"

"Come along." I couldn't believe I was doing this!

"I have a better idea. I will heal these guys and give them a chance to fight us. Whoever wins takes the scrolls. The loser loses everything." Sarah's idea was way better than mine and the other three agreed. She healed them very quickly. Tobirama and I expected no less from someone that had learned from the greatest Medical Ninja in the entire world.

"You guys stand back; I will defeat the three of them." Tobirama was absolutely confident on himself.

"Don't look at us like weaklings! We can take you down with no problem!" Takuta was confident about the three of them and we didn't refuse Tobirama's idea.

"Show me what you've got."

"We'll show you what we've got; Water Release: Water Whip!" Ryouta created the water whip and wrapped it around Tobirama. Then he released an electrical shot that travelled through the water and hit Tobirama. His head fell down and he was staring at the ground.

"Had enough?" Takuta seemed proud of his older brother.

"If that is all you can do then I will win this battle in less than five minutes." Tobirama opened his mouth facing the sky. Two palms came out from it and they opened the mouth extremely wide at about a meter. Then an entire unharmed body came out from Tobirama's mouth. The new regenerated Tobirama somehow made his eyes look like those of a snake and then he stared at his opponents eyes. They started shouting and when they stopped, and they apparently couldn't move.

"What did you do to them?" I was officially scared to the extreme.

Tobirama answered only after he turned his eyes to normal.

"It is an advanced form of Genjutsu Binding Technique. The opponent sees an illusion of his death. The fear is so great that they get immobilised." Tobirama extended his right arm pointing Ryouta. Two snakes came out from his sleeve. The snakes got the two scrolls, gave them to Tobirama and returned under his sleeve.

"Let's go now." The three of us headed to the tower.

"Stop right there!" we looked behind us. Shouta had stabbed a kunai in his right leg.

"You overcame fear with pain. Not many can do that. Congratulations!" Tobirama was surprised.

"Give them back!"

"I will not do such nonsense."

Shouta threw many shuriken on the air.

"Wind Release: Gale Palm!" the last hand seal Shouta performed was his hands clapped together. The wind was compressed and it transformed into a powerful gale. The shuriken flew at us at an amazing speed.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" I had heard about that jutsu. It created a sudden gust of wind, but it usually was weak. This technique was completely different. The gust of wind was very powerful. Not only it returned the shuriken back killing the three brothers, but it even tore apart many trees.

"Isn't that jutsu supposed to be weak?" As always I was the only one being confused.

"The power of this jutsu varies from the user; the more powerful the user, the strongest the gust." Sarah explained everything with her usual calmness.

We headed to the tower and entered a gate. We found ourselves into a small room with writings on the wall. Sarah read them out loud:

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthy qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack! When heaven and earth are opened together the parlous path will become righteous forever. This… something is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

"What does that mean?" I was as always confused, but this time I wasn't the only.

"Let's open the scrolls."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	8. Lariat!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter VIII- Lariat!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthy qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack! When heaven and earth are opened together the parlous path will become righteous forever. This… something is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

"What does that mean?" I was as always confused, but this time I wasn't the only.

"Let's open the scrolls."

We did open the scrolls and they were almost identical. Suddenly some smoke came out from them.

"It's a summoning jutsu!" we all shouted those words in the same time and we threw the scrolls on the ground. Kakashi Hatake came out from the scrolls.

"Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi was our sensei before the Sannin project.

"Hello guys! It's been a long time. I'm very proud of you and I'm very happy that you made it this far."

"Why are you here Kakashi sensei?" Sarah was about to cry of joy.

"I'm here to explain to you what that thing on the wall means. That message was made by the Third Hokage. Since his time this message has been passed down in generations and every chunin must know its meaning. The heaven is imagined as the mind, while the earth as the body. So if you desire wisdom, you should acquire it to take your mind higher. If you lack physical strength, train your body and prepare to attack. When you have both wisdom and earth, the parlous path will become righteous forever."

"What about that blank spot?"

"That is something you should figure out by yourself. Now follow me." We followed him to a big room. There were many other people there. I realised that they were other shinobi from the other villages that just like us had finished the exams.

"Everyone please line up according to your teams." Anko was there too. Apparently she would give an announcement.

"This is the first time that we had so many people pass the Second Phase. Right now there are thirty-two of you here. There would be thirty-three, but one of the ninja lost a leg so he couldn't participate. I'm really happy to be one of the people that will notice the next generation of shinobi."

"You are absolutely right Anko." My dad came inside the room followed by Lady Tsunade, Sakura Haruno and my mother.

"Lord Hokage!" all of the gennin from the Leaf bowed a bit in sign of respect.

"We have fought many battles so this generation could have a bright future and now it's their turn to fight other battles to create a better future for the next generation, but that is something that doesn't have to do with today. Today you will have fun fighting each other. Make new friends and what is the most important of all, become friends. Create a perfect harmony between your nations and then you can start thinking about carving a new future."

"As some of you might already now, my name is Tsunade Senju. I am the Fifth Hokage and I will be the proctor for the Third Stage. Unfortunately, because of your big number we will have to hold preliminaries so you can go on to the Third Stage. The black screen up there will show who will fight whom." Tsunade pointed at a black screen above the big hands that had formed the Ram hand seal. We abandoned the big stage that would become the battle field and we went on the area around it. The black screen shined and different names started moving on it. I was shocked from the first name that came out. Natsumi Uzumaki vs. Anna; Natsumi was my sister! No one could guess such a thing because she had the Byakugan just like my mom did while I didn't.

"You can begin." Announced Tsunade.

"You are going down; Lightning Release Armour!" Anna used a jutsu I had never seen or heard. Her body got surrounded by a lightning like chakra.

"Byakugan!" Natsumi looked carefully at her opponent. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" that was Natsumi's favourite jutsu. It was a downgraded version of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. The jutsu didn't fail, but Anna wasn't hurt at all. Actually Natsumi was the one that got hurt. Her hands were shaking because the electricity around Anna's body had paralysed them.

"If that is all you can do then I would suggest you to surrender."

"I will never surrender!"

"Drop Kick!" Anna jumped up high on the air and at an incredible speed got back down hitting Natsumi in her tammy. Natsumi fell on the ground and a small crater was created. The force of the attack wasn't very big, but Natsumi was completely paralysed. I couldn't believe that Anna would move fast enough so Natsumi's Byakugan wouldn't have time to react.

"She is finished. No one can break free from that paralysis." Anna seemed very proud of herself.

"I'm not done yet." Natsumi stood up. Somehow she broke free from that paralysis.

"How can it be?" Anna was completely shocked.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Natsumi formed two large lion-shaped shrouds of chakra around her hands, and then she attacked Anna with them. The attack was strong enough to send Anna against the wall leaving many cracks on it.

"You are very persistent. Lariat!" Anna ran with an even greater speed than before. It seemed like she disappeared and in less than a second she appeared in front of Natsumi again hitting her on the tummy with the right arm. This move was strong enough to send Natsumi against the wall creating a very big crater. Natsumi's tummy was bleeding and she was unconscious. Two medical ninja came and took her away. I got ready to attack Anna, but Tobirama stopped me saying that it was useless. I started crying and followed the medical ninja. Mother came with me too.

(Since Minato left, I Tobirama Senju will continue this chapter.)

The screen turned on again and the names started moving on it again. The chosen names were Hyoga who apparently was Anna's team mate and Daichi who was from the Hidden Stone.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	9. Byakugan vs Gate of Limit!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter IX- Bringer-of-Darkness Technique; Byakugan vs. Gate of Limit! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"Let's finish this as quickly as possible." Daichi was very impatient.

"You can begin!" as soon as Lady Tsunade gave that order Daichi threw some shuriken, but Hyoga dodged them with extreme ease.

"Lava Release: Lava Geyser!" I started wondering about the fact that Daichi could control his kekkei genkai with a lot of ease. Some years ago that would be impossible, but today the training has become very harsh because people are afraid of the risks of an upcoming war between the Land of Earth and the Land of Water. The other countries wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that the Land of Earth and that of Water are very far away from each other, which would make other countries the battlefield.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Hyoga created a defensive wall of water around him. The lava started to get petrified because of the water wall. What shocked me was that Hyoga used that jutsu not only without a water source but he used the same hand seal that the Second Hokage used to. I started getting a little bit suspicious.

"Bringer-of-Darkness Technique!" Hyoga took a kunai and jugulated Daichi. Many people would wonder why Daichi didn't react, but I didn't. That jutsu was also used by the Second Hokage. It exerts a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. No matter how skilled an opponent may be, they are forced to wait helpless in this world of darkness, as this technique allows the user to attack unseen. That boy was definitely using the same jutsus as my great-grandfather.

"The winner is Hyoga!" a medical team came after Tsunade's announcement and took Daichi away.

"You realised it too, didn't you?" Sarah seemed kind of worried.

"Yes I did."

Hyoga went close to his team mates. He seemed extremely tired. Even though he could use the same techniques as the great Tobirama Senju, he didn't have the same amount of chakra thus he would get tired easily.

"I have a theory about those three. Would you like to listen?" Sarah's theories usually were very helpful.

"I don't think you've noticed, but Anna uses the same jutsus as the Fourth Raikage while Hyoga uses the jutsus of the Second Hokage. That means their other team mate must use jutsus from another ex-leader of a nation."

"It might as well be that way."

The black screen turned on again and this time the names it picked were: Mai Hyuga and Akihiro. Mai was Minato's cousin and just like his sister, Mai possessed the Byakugan. Akihiro was Rock Lee's son and his student and they looked exactly the same. He also was Minato's greatest rival.

"Begin!" Tsunade apparently didn't have a lot of patience. Mai took the usual fighting position of a Hyuga clan shinobi. The chakra in her hands started to become very intense and it was visible. Before doing so she activated the Byakugan and grinned. Akihiro ran at her at full speed and bent.

"Leaf Gale!" He tried to knock Mei down with a kick, but she jumped up in the air and tried to hit him with her palm, but he dodged the attack.

"Leaf Strong Whirlwind!" Akihiro ran at Mei and performed a spinning back kick Mei used her palm to stop the attack, but it was impossible. She was thrown away, and somehow she managed to stop herself from getting crushed against the wall. Akihiro kicked her on the tummy so he could send her on the air, and followed her from behind, and wrapped her around with some bandages on his hands. He pile drove Mei into the ground head first while he was rotating at an amazing speed.

"Front Lotus!" that was the technique Akihiro was very proud for because most of the people that used this technique would have side effects, but he had no problems like that because of harsh training.

"Eight Trigrams Rotation!" Mei started spinning creating a sphere like barrier which broke the Front Lotus and threw Akihiro on the ground. When Mei stopped spinning she took her fighting position.

"There's no way I'm going to lose!" Akihiro looked at Rock Lee who was next by his team mates. "I'm sorry sensei. Second Gate: Gate of Healing open; Third Gate: Gate of Life open!" Akihiro was using the only jutsu his master had forbidden him to use. The only exception would be protecting the love ones or ones ninja way. He was breaking the rules.

"Akihiro stop that immediately!" Rock Lee was extremely furious because his student wasn't listening to him.

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain open; Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit open!" he was extremely red and he seemed very powerful and dangerous. Rock Lee was about to run in the middle of the fight, but Kakashi stopped him.

"He is old enough to know the consequences. He might have broken the rules, but rules are made to be broken."

Akihiro did the same moves as when he did was about to perform the Front Lotus with the only exception being that he didn't use the bandages at all and hit Mei with a punch and a kick.

"Eight Trigrams Rotation!" she stopped her drop with the rotation again. Akihiro fell on the ground and his gates were closed. He gathered all the strength he had left and stood up. Mei took her fighting position and ran at Akihiro. He had lost all of his strength and speed, so he couldn't fight anymore. She hit him with her palm on the chest. He started vomiting blood and fell on the ground unconscious. The doctors came and took him. Rock Lee followed them too.

"The winner is Mei Hyuga!" Tsunade had gotten very interested on the last match. After the announcement Minato returned.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	10. The scary ninjas from the Cloud!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter X- The scary ninjas from the Cloud!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_This chapter is dedicated to koga the oc fan. Thanks for reviewing!_

Natsumi was severely damaged, but she would survive. Mother stayed with her and I returned to the arena. They told me that Akihiro was defeated and that he too was severely damaged. Now I didn't want to win to start our mission. I wanted to avenge my friends. The screen turned on again. The names it chose were Kurosaki Obito and Arashi Inuzuka. Tobirama got shocked. During our years in the academy Arashi and Tobirama were the best in the class. They were always fighting so they could decide who would be the best. Since then they have been rivals and never talked to each other. Arashi looked just like his father Kiba and just like all the Inuzukas he had a ninken. His was a small puppy with black fur, but the lower part of his body was covered by white fur. His name was Akizumi. Kurosaki had short, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a usual cloud ninja uniform; he also had the band of clouds in the left arm. When he read his name he put on black goggles, which apparently he only wore when he fights. He had 4 katanas on his back and a gigantic sword covered in bandages.

"You can begin when you're ready." Tsunade stepped back and allowed the two boys to start the battle. Akizumi climbed up Arashi's body and stood on his head. Arashi started first. His body got surrounded by chakra and he started moving on all fours. His speed was higher than I thought. He jumped up and tried to hit Kurosaki, but he dodged the assault. Suddenly Akizumi turned into Arashi. It was the Human Beast Clone. I had seen it once before when Arashi fought Tobirama. The two Arashis attacked, but Kurosaki dodged both the attacks with extreme ease.

"Fang Passing Fang!" The two Arashi's spinned with a ferocious speed. Kurosaki jumped up on the air and the two attacks landed on the ground creating a small crater.

"If that is all, you're going to fall." Apparently Kurosaki talked with rhymes.

One of the Arashi's attacked, but Kurosaki jumped up on the air.

"Passing Fang!" the other Arashi started spinning at ferocious speed. Arashi was about to hit Kurosaki, but he took the giant sword on his back and stopped the attack. Arashi fell on the ground. Apparently his chakra was drawn away and he wasn't standing with all fours now. Kurosaki put his sword on the back. The other Arashi, which apparently was Akizumi, approached the original one.

"You're so weak, I think you are antique."

"You leave me no choice but to use the jutsu I had planned to use in the finals." Akizumi turned to normal.

"Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!" Arashi and Akizumi fused into a single gigantic bicephalous wolf that looked like a very wild Akizumi.

"Fang Wolf Fang!" the gigantic wolf made its body spin in a violent assault against Kurosaki. The ultra-violent rotation created a vacuum vortex in its surroundings. Kurosaki took out that sword again stopped the assault. Tobirama got completely shocked.

"That jutsu can tear apart anything in its way. Why didn't it work?"

The spinning started to stop and the gigantic wolf reappeared, but he immediately returned into Akizumi and Arashi. Arashi was extremely tired. He was barely standing.

"Surrender, or feel pain forever!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arashi was barely breathing.

"You'll find out right now. Chidori Current!" a big lightning wave spread around the room hitting Arashi and Akizumi. They were thrown away against a wall. They weren't able to fight anymore.

"The winner is Kurosaki!" a medical team came and took Arashi and Akizumi away. Tobirama couldn't believe that Kurosaki had won without even having a scratch. Kurosaki returned with his team mates. The screen turned on again and the names picked were: Koga and Kaito. Kaito was a shinobi from the Hidden Stone, while Koga was the last of Anna's team mates.

"Begin when you are ready!" Tsunade stepped back once again. Kaito turned invisible. Koga got distracted for a moment. Koga bent down and vomited blood. Apparently Kaito had hit him in the abdomen. Before Kaito could get away Koga grabbed him from the neck. Kaito was very muscular thus being very heavy, but Koga could lift him very easily. Kaito turned visible and started to vomit blood. Koga pushed Kaito away.

"Explosive Tag Technique!" Koga put his hand on the ground and many explosive tags appeared and got attached to Kaito's legs. They exploded leaving Kaito without legs. Everyone in the arena was left breathless; everyone but Koga, Anna and Hyoga that is.

"This battle is over. The winner is Koga." Tsunade was shocked. She started thinking about the shinobis from the Cloud.

(In Tsunade's mind)

"Anna can use the same jutsus as A used to use. Hyoga uses the same jutsus as Tobirama, my granduncle and Koga uses the same jutsus as Hanzo from the Hidden Rain. If that wasn't all, Kurosaki had Samehada. That meant he was the Eight Tails jinchuriki. He must be the kid that entered the exams to show the Raikage and Naruto that he could go into special missions. These Exams will be interesting after all."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	11. Konoha's new Slug Princess!

**The Rebrith of the Sannin!**

**Arc I-The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XI- Konoha's new Slug Princess!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_There are about 5 chapters left before we reach this arc's climax. _

The screen turned on again. By now most of the chunin were too terrified from the last battle, so they didn't see the names chosen. The three of us overcame the fear and watched the result. The names were Arachi Kato and Eva Aburame. Arachi was Shizune's son and Eva was Shino's daughter. This battle would be interesting. The son of the head of the medical-nin in Konoha would fight against the daughter of the last survivor of the Aburame Clan after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and if that wasn't all they were in the same team. The two shinobis made it to the arena. Eva was wearing the normal Aburame uniform, while Arachi was wearing the Konoha outfit and he looked like a male version of Shizune.

"You can begin when you are ready." Tsunade stepped back once again. Arachi exhaled from his mouth some kind of purple mist, that started to surround Eva, but her insects surrounded her immediately so she could be protected from inhaling the mist. Unfortunately for her a sphere with such small dimensions wouldn't contain enough air, so she would have to come out in a couple of minutes. Somehow the entire area that was covered from the poison mist started to get covered by insects. Soon the mist had disappeared and the insects returned into Eva's body.

"How could you do that?" Arachi was kind of shocked.

"Your Poison Mist requires a great chakra control thus except all the chemical substances that you use to create the Poison Mist, you also use a lot of chakra. My insects are called Kikaichu. They have a special ability that allows them to absorb chakra. Thanks to them, your mist won't work on me. Behind Arachi appeared some other insects that created a clone of Eva. The two Eva's ran towards Arachi hitting him strong enough so he couldn't continue the match.

"Iron Mountain Leaning!"

"The winner is Eva Aburame!" after Tsunade's announcement the usual medical team came and took Arachi with them. The screen turned on once again and chose two new names. The names chosen taunted Tobirama and me a little: Sarah Sarutobi vs. Krystal. Sarah was happy she was finally chosen. She stepped into the arena.

"You can begin whenever you are ready." Immediately after hearing those words Krystal jumped away.

"Earth Release: Earth Shaking!" Krystal slapped her hand on the ground and it started shaking so Sarah lost her balance.

"Earth Style: Stone Spikes!" before the spikes could come out Sarah won her balance and jumped up high. When she touched the ground she hit it with a punch. The punch was strong enough to completely crash the stone spikes and to make Krystal fall on her knees. After that Sarah jumped up high. She performed a falling axe kick. Krystal stood up and ran away in time. The force created by the kick created a gigantic crater that covered the entire arena.

"You leave me no choice, but to use my strongest jutsu; Earth Release: Iron Skin Technique!" after she performed the snake hand seal her entire skin turned black. She ran at Sarah and tried to punch her, but Sarah punched too. Krystal was a little bit stronger. Sarah used her chakra to enhance her strength. Their strength was amazing. Their chakra was so intense the area around them started to get destroyed. The two girls jumped behind.

"You are one tough opponent." Sarah bit her finger.

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Right after Sarah finished performing her hand seals, Krystal dragged her underground.

"Let's just finish this." Krystal clenched her fist.

"You're too late; Summoning Technique!" before Krystal could hit Sarah, a gigantic slug appeared. The slug took Sarah out from the ground. It was white in colour with three blue streaks that ran vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. It also had optical tentacles with a slight tint of grey to them and it also had two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth. Krystal stopped the assault and jumped backwards.

"Why did you summon me Sarah-san?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you Lady Katsuyu. I need your help to defeat this girl, so I can go on to the next stage of the Chunin Exams.

"Leave this to me. You just sit back and watch." Katsuyu opened her mouth and released a lot of acid.

"Earth Style: Terra Shield!" Krystal struck the ground with her hands creating a large wall of earth in front of her. The acid was strong enough to completely melt the shield and hit Krystal. Anyways the acid didn't do much damage to her.

"Is that all you can do?" Krystal started to laugh.

"Sarah-san can you give me your chakra?"

"Of course I can." Sarah joined her hands. Her chakra became visible and somehow it was being absorbed by Katsuyu. Katsuyu shot the acid again. Krystal didn't move at all because she thought there would be no difference. She was very wrong. The acid this time was very strong. It was strong enough to completely break her jutsu. Sarah descended from Katsuyu and ran at Krystal. Krystal was very shocked from the last attack she couldn't dodge the punch Sarah gave her sending Krystal against the wall. After falling on the ground she vomited blood.

"Sarah is the winner!" after Tsunade's announcement the medical team came and took Krystal away.

"Thanks for your help Lady Katsuyu."

"You're welcome!" Katsuyu disappeared.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	12. Fire!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XII- Fire!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

The screen turned on again. Tobirama and I were very excited after the last match. Sarah had shown that her training with Tsunade had great results. Before her training as a Sannin she was the weakest one in the entire Academy and after graduating from the Academy everyone thought of her as the weakest Gennin. The only thing she had that other shinobi or kunoichi didn't have was her brain. She was extremely smart. Now she was the strongest gennin-level kunoichi the village had. The names chosen were: Ignis and Ren. Ignis was from the Leaf. I remember that Kakashi sensei told us: "Ignis has a very rare kekkei genkai that allows him to control and produce fire without using jutsus. He was teamed up with two other ninja that have control over the element of ice and wind. Excepting the ice user, the kekkei genkais they have aren't advanced but they were some of the few kekkei genkais the Leaf had in its arsenal during the First Shinobi World War and they were crucial in its survival."

Ren was the last remaining shinobi from the Stone. He was wearing the usual outfit that the shinobi from the Stone did. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"You can begin when you are ready!"

Ren jumped up in the air.

"Water Release: Water Trumpet!" after performing the hand seals, Ren released a water cannon from his mouth through his hands. Ignis jumped backwards, easily dodging his opponent's jutsu. Ren landed safely on the ground and grinned. After that, Ignis used his fire to create a drill like weapon and he started to dig underground, so he could attack from beneath.

"Smart move, but it is not enough; Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation!" Ren slammed his palms on the ground. The ground rose upwards launching Ignis in the air with great strength and speed. The earth had taken the appearance of a small volcano. Ignis landed on the ground. He vomited a small amount of blood and got back up. Ren had gotten very tired too.

"The last jutsu I performed requires a lot of energy. That is the reason why it is always performed by two users at the same time. If a single user would perform it, not only it wouldn't be as powerful as normally, but it would also give devastating effects on the user."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This jutsu would normally be a suicide if performed by a single user that is going against a powerful opponent, but if used against a weak opponent such as gennins, it wouldn't be a suicide at all. It would be worth wasting so much energy because the opponent wouldn't have the physical strength to completely resist it."

"I still don't get why you are telling me this, but I don't care. Let's just finish this." Ignis clenched his fists. They got surrounded by fire. He charged at Ren.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Ren shot a small water-like bullet that he created from his mouth at Ignis. Ignis dodged it, but to do so he had to stop the attack.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Ren created a volley of small fireballs and threw them at an irregular manner.

"That was a wrong move." Ignis raised his hand. Ren lost control of his jutsu and all the fireballs gathered around Ignis. He created a big fireball by merging the small ones and threw it at Ren.

"Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon!" Ren created a dragon made from the ground and used it to counter the fire ball.

"You are stronger than I thought." Ignis had gotten very tired because of the first hit he got and because he used his powers to control an opponents jutsu. Ren was very tired too. Using three different Nature Transformations wasn't an easy task. It was surprising that he could stand on his feet.

"Let's put an end to this." Ignis slammed his palm on the ground. He created a fire-like wave and directed it at Ren. Ren jumped up to dodge it. That turned out to be a big mistake. The wave turned into Ignis and he jumped up hitting Ren on his back and knocking him down. The Ren created by the fire wave disappeared and the real one exhaled with big relief.

"The winner is Ignis." As always, just after Tsunade made the announcement the medical team came and took Ren with them. Ignis returned to his place. The screen chose two other names. They were Yato Yamanaka and Fuyu. Fuyu was in the same team as Ignis, while Yato's team mates were already taken out. Natsumi had lost against Anna, and Arashi had lost against Kurosaki.

Yato had long yellow hair and green eyes. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt and white shorts.

"You can begin when you are ready." Tsunade stepped back.

"I'm giving you the chance to give up. There's no way you can defeat me." Yato was very confident in his words.

"I was about to say the same thing." Fuyu didn't lose his calm.

"When you lose, you'll regret your choice." Yato threw a kunai at Fuyu. Fuyu didn't move at all. The kunai got frozen and it fell on the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" Fuyu wasn't showing any happiness. He was just keeping his calmness.

"That jutsu you used. What was it?"

"It wasn't a jutsu. It is my kekkei genkai. I can control and produce ice at will."

"I don't care if it is a kekkei genkai, or a jutsu. You're still going down."

"Keep dreaming and you'll lose in the next minute."

"I'm not dreaming. I'm going to show you the power of the Yamanaka clan."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	13. Enter the Sand shinobi!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XIII- Enter the Sand shinobi!**

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"I don't care if it is a kekkei genkai, or a jutsu. You're still going down."

"Keep dreaming and you'll lose in the next minute."

"I'm not dreaming. I'm going to show you the power of the Yamanaka clan."

"I know the powers of the Yamanaka clan! You have the Mind Body Switch Technique. That technique won't work on me."

"We'll see about that; Mind Body Switch Technique!" after finishing doing the special hand seal of this jutsu, Yato got scared. The jutsu really didn't work on Fuyu.

"How can it be?"

"After casting the jutsu, your chakra must reach mine for it to work. Well, right before our proctor gave the signal to begin I used my powers to create an extremely thin ice wall in front of me. An untrained eye could never notice it."

After Fuyu's words, Yato threw a shuriken at his opponent. Fuyu made it freeze and it fell on the ground.

"I told you once, that trick won't work on me."

Yato ran at Fuyu. Fuyu used his abilities to attack Yato with the kunai and shuriken he had already frozen. Yato dodged both of the attacks. Fuyu raised his hands and created a small ice dome around Yato.

"This battle is over. Any object caught inside that dome cannot raise its body temperature. The temperature will continuously fall, until I stop it, or until the victim dies." Somehow, Yato had made the ice dome break and continued to run. Fuyu got distracted and Yato broke the ice in front of Fuyu.

"Mind Body Disturbance Technique!" Yato's jutsu hit Fuyu successfully.

"I give up." Yato had taken control of Fuyu.

"This battle is over. The winner is Yato!" They both returned to their places. This time, no one of the two got hurt so the medical ninjas didn't come. We watched the screen. The names it chose were: Manigoldo and Karin.

"Are you serious? Can't our team have a break?" Karin was Ignis' and Fuyu's team mate. She was absolutely right. Her team mates fought during the last two battles and now it was her turn to. Manigoldo was someone I had never seen before. He was in a team with a guy with gourd and a girl with long yellow hair. They all had the same outfits.

"You can begin if you are ready." Tsunade stepped back.

"Let's see how good you Sand ninjas really are." Karin threw two shuriken and used her wind to make them spin at an amazing speed.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" Manigoldo created a big wall made from the ground surrounding him. The shuriken weren't strong enough to even touch the wall.

"Interesting; it's been a long time since someone has blocked this attack."

"Just like your team mates you control an element. Judging from your attack I guess that the element you control is the air. Am I right?" Manigoldo wouldn't even dare to take his wall down.

"Yes you are right. Now let's just finish this." Karin started spinning around herself. She was spinning fast enough to create a tornado. The tornado approached the wall and hit it. The tornado was strong enough to destroy the wall, but Karin stopped spinning after the destruction. Apparently the force was too great.

"Weren't you going to finish this?" Manigoldo grinned.

"This battle is going to take longer than I thought."

"I will just finish it right now. Earth Release: Devouring Earth!" the earth rose and took the form of some gigantic wolf jaws. Karin jumped upwards and with the help of her wind, she reached the ceiling and stayed there upside down.

"Smart move for a girl; Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon!" Manigoldo created a dragon made from the ground and used it to attack Karin. Karin used her wind as a shuriken and cut the dragon in half. After doing so, she returned back on the ground.

"Let's just end this. I'm going to show you my strongest jutsu; Earth Release: Antlion Technique!" Manigoldo's jutsu made the ground and everything on it including Karin to be sucked in towards the middle of a large pit. Karin got trapped on the ground. The ground stopped getting sucked. Karin concentrated all the chakra she had left and used her wind to get out and defeat Manigoldo.

"This battle is over. The winner is Karin!" The medical team came and took Manigoldo away. Everyone had realised that the shinobi from the Sand weren't easy to defeat, but it wasn't impossible. We couldn't be 100% sure, but we would find out in the next match involving a shinobi from the Sand. It turned out that we didn't have to wait too long until that happened. The names the screen chose were Eden and Ayase. Eden was Manigoldo's team mate, while one of Ayase's team mates had his leg cut off during the Second Stage, so his team mate and he went on without a third member.

"You can begin when you are ready!" Tsunade stepped back, and the giant gourd on Eden's back opened up by itself. A considerable amount of sand came out and it immediately turned black.

"I shall finish you off in less than a minute; Steel Release: Impervious Armour!" Ayase's body turned black.

"I was about to say the same thing." Eden had kept his calm.

"I'll show you how a real battle is done!" Ayase ran at Eden, but apparently his armour was too heavy for him.

"Iron Sand Drizzle!" Eden's miniscule black sand grains attacked Ayase and they acted like bullets. The grains were powerful enough to severely damage the Impervious Armour and cause Ayase a lot of bleeding.

"Don't think this is over; Iron Sand Gathering Assault!"Eden's black sand gathered and created a giant pyramid, whose top was just an inch away from Ayase's back. Eden raised his hand and then he lowered it. This acted as a signal for the sand. The pyramid went through Ayase's body cutting it in half. Eden returned his sand into the gourd.

"The winner is Eden!" Lady Tsunade was thinking again.

(In Tsunade's mind)

"It appears that not only the Cloud shinobi are dangerous. The Iron Sand is a fighting method developed by the Third Kazekage who was known as the greatest Kazekage of the Sand. That control Eden has over the sand reminds me of Gaara. There is no doubt about it. Eden is Gaara's son and he is Shukaku's jinchuriki."

(Back to me now)

What we just saw was even more terrifying than Koga's Explosive Tag Technique. The shinobi from the Sand were definitely extremely powerful. Most of the shinobi left were hoping that they wouldn't face the kunoichi in Eden's team. When the screen picked the other two names a great relief was spread throughout the room. The names it chose were Tobirama and Yuna.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	14. Konoha's Venomous Serpent!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XIV- Konoha's Venomous Serpent!**

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

What we just saw was even more terrifying than Koga's Explosive Tag Technique. The shinobi from the Sand were definitely extremely powerful. Most of the shinobi left were hoping that they wouldn't face the kunoichi in Eden's team. The other shinobi found out her name was Yuna. When the screen picked the other two names a great relief was spread throughout the room. The names it chose were Tobirama and Yuna.

"Good luck!"

"You're so gonna lose!"

These were the expressions many of the shinobi around us were telling Tobirama. When the two of them went on the arena Tsunade stepped back and told them to begin.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" Yuna took a deep breath and then she exhaled several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manned they were dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult for Tobirama to dodge them without getting hurt. He did make it to get out from that jutsu with just a scratch on his right arm.

"You're the sixth one to get out from that jutsu alive."

"On how many people have you used this jutsu?"

"I've used it against every single opponent I had."

"If that's the case I'm honoured."

"You shouldn't be. The next jutsu I'm going to use will be way stronger. I've used it against many opponents and only one of them got out of it without a scratch and that was the Kazekage, so let's just say you are hopeless."

"I think you talk too much."

"I think you should stop thinking; Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets!" Yuna inhaled and then exhaled a single large, crushing sphere of wind.

"Summoning: Rashomon Gate!" Tobirama quickly performed his hand seals and summoned a giant scary red gate. The sphere hit the gate, but it barely scratched it. Tobirama released the gate and charged at Yuna.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" Yuna took a deep breath and spun while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solidarity blade of wind which covered a substantial area around Yuna, due to her circular motion. Tobirama jumped up, hoping to dodge the attack, but the blade of air cut his body in two pieces.

"This is all over." Yuna started laughing. She stopped doing so, when she saw snakes coming from the two halves of Tobirama's body bringing it back to normal.

"What was that?" Yuna got terrified.

"That is a simple jutsu I call Gathering of the Snakes. It allows me to rejoin my body, if it somehow gets bisected. Now, let's have some real fun." Tobirama raised his sleeve, showing a weird tattoo. He took the blood he had on his right arm and made a line with it on the tattoo. After doing so, he ran at Yuna, she couldn't move because she was terrified by the last jutsu Tobirama used. When he was right next to her a big white snake came out from his tattoo and wrapped itself around Yuna. This happened extremely fast, so even if Yuna had her consciousness she wouldn't be able to dodge the technique.

"Binding Snake Glare Spell! This is one of my favourite jutsu. There is no way for someone to get freed from it. I'm going to let you choose how you want to lose. Do you want my snake to constrict you until most of the bones on your body are broken, or do you want it to bite you, so you will die if you don't get the right treatment?"

"I'm not that stupid to choose a way to die."

"Constriction it is then." After hearing those words the white snake braced Yuna with all its might making her scream because of pain. She started to vomit blood and we could hear her bones getting broken. After some seconds the snake returned inside the tattoo and Yuna fell on the ground she couldn't even move. The medical team came and took her away.

"This battle is over. The winner is Tobirama!" Tsunade was about to cry of joy. She had raised Tobirama, because her cousin died some days after giving birth to him. Whenever he would succeed on a mission or defeat an opponent she would get ready to cry. Tobirama returned to us.

"Minato, you're the one that must win now, so we can all go to the finals." Tobirama gave me a friendly look, even though he said those last words seriously.

"Yeah, I know." I wasn't afraid at all that I would lose. I had powerful techniques to use and if my opponent would be very powerful, I would have to use the Rasengan and if he or she would still be able to fight I would have to show the world the full extent of my power, even though my father had forbidden it. The screen turned on again. The names it chose were Shikamori Nara and Casey Ken.

"You can begin when you are ready." Tsunade stepped back.

"I'll let you begin first." Casey's eyes turned from blue to green for a reason that I didn't understand.

"I don't usually like fighting and that is why I use traps instead of jutsus, but in situations like this one I wouldn't be able to place any traps so I'll have to use ninjutsu. Anyways, I'd like you to begin first."

"If you truly wish so, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" many clones of Casey appeared to face Shikamori.

"I'm not done yet; Water Style: Sword of Draining!" all the Caseys created water made swords to help them in the fight.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamori's shadow was attached to all of his opponents.

"Let's see how good you are." Casey's clones disappeared and the real one closed his eyes. He opened them again. They had changed from green into red with green pupils. Casey started moving and Shikamori got shocked. He could move on his own against the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"How can you do that?"

"I have extremely great chakra resources."

"I'll have to finish this fight right now; Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" a hand came out from Casey's shadow and grabbed him on his neck trying to chock him. Casey grinned and the shadow hand started going down. Shikamori's jutsu was completely broken. Casey grabbed his Sword of Draining and ran at Shikamori hitting him and sending him against a wall. The attack was so fast we barely saw what happened.

"I give up!" Shikamori stood up and left the arena together with the medical team.

"The winner is Casey!" Tsunade was kind of relieved because there were only three fights left.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	15. The descendant of the Ryugami Clan!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XV- The descendant of the Ryugami Clan!**

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

The screen turned on again. The names it chose were Kenta from the Cloud and Ryo Ryugami.

"Guys does Ryugami remind you of anything?" Sarah was kind of nervous.

"Why should it?" as always I knew nothing.

"Ryouma Ryugami was a boy in our village that became a chunin at the age of thirteen. He wanted to become a jonin at the age of fourteen, but he wasn't accepted. To show his value he killed twenty jonin-level shinobi from our village, but he ended up getting banished instead of becoming a jonin. Ryouma is Ryo's older brother. That's what everyone was talking about when the Third Stage began. They are afraid Ryo will kill people too, but they are extremely wrong." Tobirama was staring at Ryo with great interest in his abilities.

"How can you know they are wrong?" I wasn't concentrated at all. I was thinking about my match. I would be going either against a boy called Takuya who is Kenta's and Kurosaki's team mate, or I would face Megumi who was Ayase's team mate. I could also face Bradley who was Krystal's and Casey's team mate.

"Have you forgotten my eyes?" Tobirama sort of grinned.

"They can read people's minds too?" I had totally forgotten about Tobirama's kekkei genkai.

"No they can't fully understand what a person thinks, but they can see through a person's chakra flow and Ryo's intentions are everything but killing."

"Can you two shut up? The battle is about to begin." Sarah turned her eyes to the battle. Sometimes I thought she felt inferior to us, because she had no special powers. Tobirama had his extremely powerful eyes, but for a weird reason he has never used, and I have that damn thing sealed inside me since the day I was born. Meanwhile Sarah has nothing, except her beauty and her brains. That's all I admire her for and I wish that one day she will find out about it and she will cease looking for someone that will like her because of power. According to Tobirama, I should express my feelings to her. According to me, he doesn't really understand my situation. Out of all the male shinobi the Leaf has, Tobirama is considered the most handsome because most girls around his age become very infatuated with him. Sarah used to be one of those girls, until falling into the same team and building a strong friendship and not a love story.

"You can begin when you are ready." Tsunade stepped back. The arena was almost completely destroyed. There wasn't a single place without a crater and there was blood almost everywhere.

"Paralysis Jutsu!" Kenta paralysed Ryo.

"When I was younger I always thought about how I would die. I hated the fact that I couldn't find out how I would die and I thought to show the way of how they would die to everyone I could. Let's just take a simple example. You're going to die because of the kunai I'll throw at you!" Kenta took out a kunai and threw it. Ryo dodged it with extreme ease.

"How could you escape my technique?"

"The Paralysis Jutsu truly is a very helpful technique, but it depends too much in the user's skills. Your skills are too low to keep this jutsu going against someone stronger than you."

"You think you are stronger than me?"

"I don't think I am; I know I am stronger."

"I'll teach you a thing or two about strength; Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent!" Kenta created a water-made serpent, which wrapped itself around Ryo and finally swallowed him. After doing so it turned into a river and took Ryo with its currents, slamming him against a wall.

"I'm not done yet; Lightning Style: Earth Flash!" Kenta created a powerful wave of electricity that used the water on the ground as a conductor and found its way to Ryo. The wave was so strong it was ripping through the ground. When it reached Ryo it stopped and got destroyed by something.

"Lightning Claw!" Ryo had stopped the attack using a large amount of lightning chakra around his hands. It reminded me of the Chidori, but this one was different because it wasn't fading after the use. Ryo mad e the lightning chakra even more intense and shaped it into the form of a small lightning blade. Ryo ran at Kenta and hit him with his weird jutsu sending him against a wall. Tsunade was about to end the fight, but Kenta wanted to continue. He had some severe wounds, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was defeating Ryo.

"You are very persistent; Fire Style: Homing Fireball Jutsu!" Ryo expelled from his mouth a massive orb of roaring flame. Kenta managed to dodge it, but the orb followed him and hit him, leaving him severely damaged.

"This battle is over; the winner is Ryo Ryugami." The medical team came and took Kenta away.

"Why didn't that last jutsu kill Kenta? He was very weak." I was looking at Tobirama and Sarah for an explanation.

"As I said before, Ryo has no intention to kill anyone. The last jutsu wasn't powerful enough to kill Kenta, because Ryo had made it so." Tobirama was very happy that he was right as usual.

The screen turned on again. The names it chose were: Megumi and Takuya. That meant I would go against Bradley.

"You can begin when you are ready." Tsunade stepped back.

"Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder!" a flame like orb surrounded her body. Takuya ran at her with a kunai. Megumi attacked Takuya with her orb. When the orb touched Takuya, it left him in a mummified state. Apparently that jutsu evaporated all the liquid in one's body.

"This battle is over; the winner is Megumi!" the medical team came in and took Takuya away.

"I would like the last two remaining shinobi to step forward." After Tsunade's words I walked up to the arena.

"The sixteenth and final match will begin right now." Tsunade stepped back. I got ready to fight.

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	16. Preliminaries are over!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XVI- Preliminaries are over!**

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"I would like the last two remaining shinobi to step forward." After Tsunade's words I walked up to the arena.

"The sixteenth and final match will begin right now." Tsunade stepped back. I got ready to fight. My opponent was a shinobi whose strength I didn't know. His female team mate, Krystal, was strong enough to put Sarah into a corner and obligated her to summon Katsuyu so Sarah could win. His male team mate, Casey was strong enough to break from the Shadow Possession Jutsu and from the Shadow Strangle Jutsu. That wasn't an easy task even for elite shinobi. On the other hand, he didn't know what jutsus I use, so we were equal.

"I'll toy with you for a while." Bradley took out a card from his pocket.

"Come forth; Maestroke The Symphony Djinn!" his monster appeared like an illusion. Some sound waves took my attention and the monster availed from this situation and attacked me with its rapier blade. I managed to dodge the attack.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" I created a small swamp underneath Maestroke. Maestroke got stuck into it and returned to its card.

"Bring Chaos, Magician of Darkness!" a magician-like monster appeared. It had shiny armour with curved plates with sharp edges, all purple, which covered the torso and shoulder areas. On the edges of the plates were curved trimmings of contrasting shade. He also had a hat which appeared to be similar to the traditional wizard's hat, which was crooked, leaning forward at the tip and with several rings which segment it. These rings were also purple. I couldn't use the Dark Swamp against this monster, because it was levitating. This wouldn't be an easy thing to do. The Magician of Darkness was also like an illusion. He directed his staff at me, sucked some of Bradley's chakra and launched a black beam.

"Fire Style: Flame Bombs!" I gathered oil in my mouth which I created by chakra, spitted out and ignited it. I used a lot of chakra to create the oil, so the technique was kind of slow. Fortunately for me, I used it right on time to counter attack. The giant flame bullet created destroyed the black beam and hit the Magician of Darkness returning him into its card.

"Show your strength, Hellfire Dragon!" a gigantic entirely black dragon with red eyes appeared. It also looked like an illusion. The Hellfire Dragon sucked Bradley's chakra and attacked with fireballs. I managed to dodge them all, but it was no easy task. The dragon wouldn't stop shouting them.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!" I encased myself in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth I used my chakra to make my hair grow a lot longer and to make them hard and give them the shape of needle. Hellfire Dragon continued to attack me with its fireballs, but it couldn't break through my defences. It stopped shouting the fireballs and I availed from the situation.

"Needle Hell!" I opened my shell of needles and threw them at the dragon. If we were in a wider space it would have been possible for the dragon to dodge the attack, but we were inside a small place for the dragon to move freely. The dragon returned to its card.

"I have faced many opponents and except you, only one person has pushed me in such a corner. I will show you the full extent of my power; Rise and destroy; Heaven's Flare Dragon!" Bradley used up almost all of his chakra to summon a completely white dragon with blue eyes and it didn't appear like an illusion like the others did. Bradley got very tired from the last summon.

"This monster summon is different from the others. It doesn't need my chakra to attack. Let's finish this!" the dragon shouted a powerful white sphere that hit me head on crushing me against a wall. The wall got destroyed and fell on me.

"It's all over." Bradley got relieved.

"I'm not going down that easily." I got back up from the wall that had fallen on me. My jacket was torn, because of the last attack and I was bleeding a lot.

"Heaven's Flare Dragon, this time, kill him." The white dragon shot another of its blows slamming me again against a wall and making it fall on me.

"A Shadow Clone?" Bradley got scared when he understood my trick. I got up from the place where I was first crushed. I was together with a shadow clone. It prepared my ace technique and disappeared.

"Rasengan!" the Rasengan destroyed the dragon.

"I give up!" Bradley was amazed with the fact that I could use such a powerful jutsu.

"The winner is Minato." Tsunade was very happy that the preliminaries were over.

"I would like all the finalists to come in front of me." My dad got back on stage. We did follow his orders.

"You all did an outstanding job. I'm amazed that such young ninja can use Nature Transformations and that you can combine your jutsus perfectly with each other. Anyways, each one of you is going to pick a number from the box Anko is holding. I will continue the explanation once you all have chosen a number." Anko gave us our numbers. Mine was fifteen.

"I would like each one of you to speak the numbers out loud. Let's start from one to sixteen, so it will be easier for me to explain." I hadn't noticed that Ibiki was in the room.

"One." the first one to speak was Anna.

"Two." Yato spoke next.

"Three." The next one to speak was Tobirama.

"Four." Hyoga, Anna's team mate grinned.

"Five" Ignis was the fifth one to speak.

"Six." Koga, Anna's other team mate also grinned.

"Seven." Eden raised his number so everyone could see it.

"Eight." Kurosaki, who wasn't wearing his glasses anymore did the same thing.

"Nine." The Ryugami child spoke.

"Ten." Megumi, the kunoichi that used the Scorch Release showed her number.

"Eleven." Sarah was interested on the number I would show.

"Twelve." Casey, Bradley's team mate said his number immediately after Sarah did.

"Thirteen." Mai Hyuga, my cousin looked at me. She would have liked my sister to fight her because they both had the Byakugan, but now that Natsumi was defeated she would like me to fight her.

"Fourteen." The weird Aburame girl spoke before I did.

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen." Karin ended the counting.

"Thank you very much. This is the final board that will show you whom you will fight." He showed us a diagram he built with our names on it. I would fight Karin, Tobirama would fight Hyoga and Sarah would fight Casey."

"The finals will take place a month from now, so you can reflect on the way your opponent fights and you could build a plan to defeat him or her. Good luck on the finals. I would like the shinobi from the Leaf to head to their houses, while the other shinobi will follow Anko to their rooms. We built an entire building so your stay here can be comfortable." I just remembered what people always said about my father: "He is the strongest and kindest Hokage, the Leaf has ever had."

_(Meanwhile in the Akatsuki's main hideout)_

"Why did you call me Sasuke?" Orochimaru was sitting in front of Sasuke.

"What did our spies say?"

"There are two boys there that look like they are from the Uchiha Clan."

"That bitch wasn't so cautious after all."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know which one has both bloodlines?"

"Yes, I do know who has them both."

"Give him the Cursed Seal of Heaven."

"Are you sure?"

"If he has both bloodlines, I must make sure that he is strong enough to serve me."

"What if he doesn't survive?"

"I will take that risk."

"If that is your wish, I will give him the Cursed Seal of Heaven. What about our plan against the Kages?"

"Everything on its time; just let the three stupid pawns do their jobs. It doesn't matter if they fail; I just want that girl's Tailed Beast."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	17. Awakening of the Rinnegan!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XVII- Awakening of the Rinnegan!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

A week had passed since the Chunin Exams preliminaries. I started to train as hard as I could on my own, because my dad had a lot of work to do. Sarah and Tobirama were doing the same thing. Lady Tsunade had to prepare for the Chunin Exams and Anko was helping her. We weren't training together, so if we had to fight with each other we wouldn't know each other's strategies. The thing I wasn't expecting was my dad calling me. He wanted to teach me a new jutsu. He said it was way stronger than the Rasengan and that I would need a lot of training. I did learn it though, but it took me two weeks. My dad told me to never use this jutsu, unless my opponent couldn't be defeated after I used the Summoning Jutsu and the Rasengan. This was because the jutsu I learned was so powerful that it not only damaged my opponent but it even damaged me.

(Sarah's POV)

Shikamaru Nara allowed me to use the Nara Clan's Forest as my training ground. Shikamaru looked at me like his own daughter and helped my mother raise me. He was kind enough to help me build a strategy to defeat Casey.

(Tobirama's POV)

I used the Third Training Ground to train. I spent three weeks training there. It was a quiet place and no one would disturb me there. I wasn't really training, because I was thinking about our mission as Sannin. We made it to the finals and one of us had to win, so I made up my mind and wanted started training. The only problem I had was that if I would go against Minato, he would use the Rasengan and the only jutsu I had that was strong enough to counter the Rasengan, couldn't be used in such a small area such as the stadium. It was really frustrating. That's when I thought of asking Kakashi-sensei for help. Just when I stood up to leave the Third Training Ground, a man wearing a weird black robe with red clouds on it came out of nowhere. Koga and Hyoga were standing behind him.

"Who are you?" I got ready to fight.

"You are the person they chose to become my replacement?" the man with the robe gave me a weird stare. That's when I remembered that I had seen that man before. Lady Tsunade had a picture of herself, the Third Hokage, Lord Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The man I was facing was Orochimaru.

"Why are you in the Leaf?"

"I'm here for you." Koga and Hyoga ran at me and caught my hands, so I couldn't move. Orochimaru's neck extended and it approached the back of my neck. It bit me there. I yelled because, it hurt a lot. In the Ryuchi Cave, the snakes made me immune to poison, so I understood that Orochimaru wasn't injecting poison on me. After some seconds, that seemed to me like months he returned to normal. I had a terrible pain on my neck.

"Kill him." Orochimaru's body started to get burned. He was using the Body Flame Technique to run away. Hyoga and Koga took two kunais and got ready to kill me. The pain on my neck wouldn't allow me to use any jutsus. I had no choice. Just when they were about to stab me, they were thrown away by some invisible force.

"Almighty Push!" I had no choice, but to use the Rinnegan.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Hyoga used his jutsu to attack me, but I jumped and dodged it.

"Universal Pull!" I opened my palms and directed them at my opponents. They were pulled at me. I caught their heads.

"Soul Removal!" I dragged away their souls. They died. I ran to tell Lady Tsunade what happened.

(Back to me now)

After I had finished my training, my dad and I returned to his office. Tsunade and Tobirama were there.

"What happened to you? Why are your eyes like that?" Tobirama was barely breathing. His eyes weren't the same anymore. They weren't onyx, but had a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple iris and sclera.

"I'll explain everything when Sarah gets here." Tobirama put himself together and started breathing like he normally did. Sarah came just some moments later.

"What happened to you?" she got really worried.

"I have already told you that I have a dojutsu, haven't I?" Sarah and I both nodded. My dad and Tsunade didn't seem confused at all.

"To explain everything I have to talk to you about Sasuke Uchiha. After the war ended, he wanted to have the Rinnegan's power. But for the Rinnegan to be formed, a person must have the blood of both a Senju and an Uchiha. Sasuke decided to have a baby with a Senju Clan member. Lady Tsunade was too old to be able to make a baby and even if she wasn't, she would never help Sasuke reach his ambitions, so he started to look for other Senjus. After the Second Shinobi World War, all the Senjus but Lady Tsunade ran in different nations and changed their names. Sasuke started to look for different women that could be descendants of the Senju Clan. In the beginning he found two. He raped them and they both had children. One of the babies was a female, while the other was a male. Sasuke found out that none of the two women were Senjus, but he decided to anyways keep the two children, because of the Sharingans they could develop, and he killed their mothers. Two years later, Sasuke found the granddaughter of the Second Hokage. She wasn't an easy prey like the other two because she had inherited the Senju Clan's advanced nature kekkei genkai, otherwise known as the Wood Release. She put up a great fight, but in the end Sasuke won and raped her too. After doing so, Sasuke started to look for shinobi strong enough to join him, so he could recreate the Akatsuki and collect the Tailed Beasts. While he was travelling, Sasuke had left that woman with Orochimaru. When she had completely recovered from the fight with Sasuke, she fought Orochimaru. The female won and she ran away together with the male baby, who she accidentally lost in a forest. She came to the Leaf and asked Lady Tsunade for help. She gave birth to a son and called him Tobirama, just like her grandfather. To make sure the Rinnegan would never be used by Sasuke, she gave her life to seal it away until her son would decide to use it." Tobirama was now crying. Sarah and I didn't know what to say.

"The problem is that Sasuke has finished with the recreation of the Akatsuki. To win the Rinnegan, he sent Orochimaru to give Tobirama the Cursed Seal of Heaven." Tsunade broke the ice. I was about to ask what the Cursed Seal of Heaven was, but then I remembered the stories my dad used to tell me about how he passed his years before he became a Hokage.

"What will we do?" Sarah was confused.

"You will go through harsh training up to the point you are ready to face your mission. When all the Kages arrive, I will announce the end of the Chunin Exams and the three of you will depart to your mission. Right now Sarah will go with Lady Tsunade and learn to use the ultimate healing jutsu. Minato and Tobirama you will come with me. We all left the office and departed to our separate ways.

"How many people know about the Rinnegan?" I started to get curious.

"The Akatsuki, Anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade, Lord Naruto, Sarah, and you know about the Rinnegan. Lord Naruto, I totally forgot to tell you that Anna and her team mates want to assassinate the Kages at the Chunin Exams."

"How can you know that?" I was confused as always.

"Koga and Hyoga were with Orochimaru. Let's just say that I took away their souls and that's what they told me. Our only problem now is Anna."

"I will deal with her later. Tobirama, Kakashi will seal your Cursed Seal so you can reuse your jutsus and he will also train you. Minato, you and I will train so you can start controlling Kurama."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	18. Konoha's Orange Hokage in action!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XVIII- Konoha's Orange Hokage in action!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daylight Reaper, sco23, koga the oc fan and to the Guest. Thanks for reviewing! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

Kakashi-sensei used the Curse Sealing to stop Tobirama's Cursed Seal infection from spreading. Tobirama decided not to use the Rinnegan unless the life of someone precious was on the line, because his mother's wish was to never let anyone use the Rinnegan as a military weapon. We continued to train for five days. The sixth day, they gave us a day off.

(Since all three of the Sannin are gone I, Naruto Uzumaki will continue the story.)

I was standing in front of the window of the Hokage's office. The Leaf Village was as beautiful as always and I felt proud I was one of the many shinobi that fought for this purpose. Anyways, back to the story line.

I had imprisoned Anna and Ino was trying to find out why she wanted to kill the Kage. I was making sure that all the Kage would come. We had to discuss about the Akatsuki and their rebirth and we had to protect the jinchuriki. There were four jinchuriki, except my son, that were competing in the Chunin Exams. If the Akatsuki would strike they could take four Tailed Beasts at once. That would be a great loss, so I ordered the ANBU to guard the building where all non-Leaf gennin that were participating in the Exams were staying. I had never wished for this time to come. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, many of my friends died and I couldn't make Sasuke come back home.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I turned to see who came in. It was an ANBU member. He was wearing an eagle-like mask.

"What is it Sakuseniru?"

"All the ANBU members guarding the gennin from the other villages were defeated."

"What? Who can do such a thing? Even Kage-level shinobi would have a hard time fighting the ANBU."

"What if that shinobi is Orochimaru?"

That name shocked me. I didn't expect Orochimaru to act so quickly. I didn't let Sakuseniru speak another word. I ran at the place and Sakuseniru followed me. It didn't take me long. Sakuseniru was right. All the ANBU members defending the building were defeated. I ran inside the building. It didn't take me long to find Orochimaru having taken three of the gennin. They were Eden, Anna and Casey. He was using his snakes to carry them.

"What took you so long?"

"Orochimaru, leave those shinobi alone and I will spare your life."

"I don't think so." Orochimaru disappeared. I ran outside the building and asked Sakuseniru to find Orochimaru. Thank goodness he was a sensory-type ninja. He told me Orochimaru was just a kilometre away from the entrance of the village. I immediately went to find him. What I saw shocked me. Shukaku, Matatabi, and Isobu came out of nowhere and started to attack Konoha. Shukaku was using the sand, Matatabi was using its fireballs and Isobu its water balls. I had faced Shukaku and Isobu before, but that would make no difference. I would never be able to defeat three Tailed Beasts.

"Sakuseniru, order all of the ANBU members to fight those beasts until I can reach my Sage Mode. The other shinobi will follow the protocol and evacuate the village. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Sakuseniru went to follow my orders. If this would have happened before the war, I would have used Kurama and I would have defeated those three without any problem, but now the only way I could defeat them was using the Sage Mode. I could just use it on my own, but that would be pure madness because I would only have five minutes to crash them. That time wouldn't be enough even for the Sage of the Six Paths. The only way for me to have a chance to defeat such a destructive power was to summon Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. So, I joined my hands and started gathering chakra to summon them.

(Tsunade's POV)

I was shocked when I saw three Tailed Beasts attacking the village. Shortly after I was informed that Naruto had ordered the ANBU to fight the Tailed Beasts, while he was preparing to enter the Sage Mode. As a former Hokage and as a kunoichi that loved the village I had no choice, but to fight until Naruto would be able to take over. I started gathering my chakra, so if I had to I would use my strongest jutsu. I went up to fight. The ANBU weren't doing so well into keeping the Tailed Beasts busy.

"Summoning Jutsu!" even I couldn't take them down without any help, so I decided to summon Katsuyu.

"Even after such a long time you only summon me in moments of great need, Tsunade-sama."

"We must protect the village until Naruto drains enough chakra to enter the Sage Mode."

"Consider it done." Katsuyu fired her acid at Matatabi. It started roaring because of the pain. Shukaku used its tail to hit Katsuyu. This action only led in Katsuyu turning into the slug great division. The small slugs assembled and created Katsuyu once again. Isobu fired a water ball which I destroyed with a single fist, but even with my immense strength my arm got severe injuries.

"Reverse Seal: Release!" the reserved chakra pumped back into my body.

"Ninja Art: Mitotic Regenaration!" after performing the tiger hand seal, my arm immediately healed. I started gathering chakra once again.

"Even after such a long time you still use the same fighting style, Tsunade-sama." Right after Katsuyu's remark, Shukaku released a powerful wind wave from his mouth, forcing Katsuyu into the slug great division and destroying a big part of the forest. Matatabi recovered from the acid and attacked us with her fire ball. I got ready to do the same thing that I did with Isubo…

"Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!" Naruto had joined the battle field. He was in Sage Mode and Lord Fukasaku with Lady Shima was standing at his shoulders.

"You can now stand back and watch, Tsunade." I got relieved I didn't have to fight anymore. With my age, it was hard to use the Mitotic Regeneration more than two times per day. I released Katsuyu and just stood back and watched the fight.

"Let's take those three Tailed Beasts down." Naruto took his fighting position.

"We're right behind you, Naruto-kun." Lady Shima and Lord Fukasaku had gotten very old, but their skills were as strong as ever. Matatabi angered that Naruto had stopped its attack, used the Tailed Beast Ball. It created a big fireball in front of its mouth, swallowed it and fired an extremely powerful flamethrower that headed towards us.

Lady Shima shot a continuous stream of fire from her mouth.

"Toad Oil Bomb!" Naruto fired a continuous stram of oil.

"Sage Art: Wind Release Stream!" Lord Fukasaku shot out a stream of powerful wind.

Naruto's oil was propelled by the wind and Lady Shima's fire ignited it and a gigantic wave of burning oil was created.

"Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!" the gigantic wave stopped the Tailed Beast Ball and hit the Tailed Beasts making them fall on the ground roaring, because of the burns they had. The ninja that were nearby were cheering, because they thought the battle was over, but I knew it was far from over. The Three Tailed Beasts eventually got up and were extremely angry. Isobu used its tails to make Naruto jump up in the air so he could dodge them. Shukaku used his own tail to attack, but Naruto dodged that attack too. Matatabi shouted its fireball.

"Fighting Tongue Slash!" Fukasaku used his senjutsu chakra to make his tongue grow longer, taking the form of a blade. The chakra blade cut through the fireball and hit Matatabi making it fall on the ground. Shukaku used its sand to trap Naruto, but he punched in thin air and through his Frog Kumite the sand was repelled.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto fired his Rasenshuriken at Isobu who was standing in the middle of the three. The attack immediately spread hitting all three of his opponents and knocking them down once again. The three Tailed Beasts eventually got back up.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created an extremely great number of clones.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!" each of the clones used Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan and hit the three Tailed Beasts. The enormous force of the attack didn't only knock the Tailed Beasts on the ground, but it even created a giant crater. After the Shadow Clones disappeared, we all cheered Naruto for his excellent work, but we froze when we saw the tree beasts rising once again. They were severely damaged, but they could still fight.

"Tsunade, I'd like you to tell my family that I love them and also tell Minato that I'm sorry we couldn't finish our training. I'd also like to ask you to retake the post of the Hokage and protect the village."

"What are you talking about?" I was shocked.

"To defeat those three, I'll have to seal them and that would be a hard task for any ninja. There is just one seal that will make sure their powers will never be used like this again."

"Don't dare to use that jutsu!" I was surprised Naruto would use such a jutsu.

"I'm the Sixth Hokage. Just like the previous Hokages, my duty is to protect this village no matter what. That means even sacrificing my life and using a Forbidden Jutsu. The Hokage is the main pillar that holds Konoha, so I beg you to take that post once again and be that pillar. Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima, I'd like to ask you to teach my son senjutsu one day, when he will be ready. I'd also like to ask you to make a distraction for me."

"As you wish." The two sages started crying and jumped up.

"Sage Art: Frog Call!" Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima croaked together in unison, releasing large, loud and immensely powerful sound waves that effectively paralysed the Tailed Beasts.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created two shadow clones and the three of them started doing some hand seals. I recognised them. They were: snake, boar, ram, rabbit, dog, rat, bird, horse, and snake and at the end Naruto clapped his hands. He was really using the jutsu I thought he would.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" Naruto had broken the Sage Art: Amphibian Jutsu, thus he wasn't in Sage Mode anymore and he was extremely tired. That meant he wouldn't be able to permanently seal the Tailed Beast's souls, but he would be able to seal them so they wouldn't be used. We couldn't understand what was happening, but the three Naruto's started vomiting blood and after some seconds the three Tailed Beasts had turned into their Jinchuriki. I ordered some ANBU members to take them into the hospital. Naruto's clones disappeared and he faced me. His shirt was torn and there was a weird seal into his abdomen.

"Today I fall, but tomorrow greater ninja will arise and I won't be such a legend anymore. I thank the Leaf Village for letting me be their Hokage." With those words, Naruto fell on the ground. I started crying. An ANBU member asked me if we should take him to the hospital, but I couldn't answer. The saddest thing was yet to come. Minato, Tobirama and Sarah returned from their break. Minato dropped the bag he was carrying and ran at his dad's corpse. When he saw Naruto had no pulse, he started crying.

**This chapter was very hard to write, because I had to make my second favourite character into the entire series die. I had to do so for later reasons. Something else: To continue the next chapter, I'll need an OC for the Fourth Tsuchikage so whoever gives me one will have a chapter dedicated to him/her. Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	19. The Five Kages meet!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XIX- The Five Kages meet!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs.

_This chapter is dedicated to Daylight Reaper for creating the Fourth Tsuchikage. _

The first one of the Kages to arrive was Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage. Just as she always wished, she remained single. Just as many years before, she was wearing the Mizukage outfit. She had chosen Chojuro to accompany her into the Chunin Exams. Since the war, there were held four Chunin Exams each year. This year all the Kage met had decided to gather and choose which people are supposed to become chunin and which should stay as genins.

When Mei was nearby the entrance of the village she and Chojuro were surprised. Not only the entrance of the village was destroyed, but all the trees in front of the village were destroyed.

"What happened here?" Chojuro was completely shocked.

"We will find out very soon."

The two of them entered the village. All the people there were wearing black clothes.

"Mizukage-sama." The two of them turned behind and saw a shinobi from the Leaf. He was also wearing black clothes.

"I remember you. You are that Might Guy. What happened here?"

"I'm very glad you remember me. I'm the one chosen to get you to the place where the Kages will meet. After all of the Kage have arrived, you will be informed about this catastrophe. Now, will you please follow me?" the three of them headed to Konoha's Archive Library, where the meeting would take place. Mei sat on a table and started waiting.

The next ones to arrive were Gaara and Temari.

"What happened to the Leaf?" Temari was looking at the completely destroyed forest. They quickly entered the village and saw that all the people were wearing black clothes.

"Welcome to the Leaf, Gaara!" The two of them saw Sakura Haruno standing right next to the entrance with Kakashi Hatake and Neji Hyuga.

"Hello guys!"

"What happened to the Leaf?" Temari was very persistent. Sakura got ready to cry, but she anyways did what she had to do.

"My duty is to get the Kazekage to the place where the meeting will be held. You will be informed about everything, once all the Kages have been gathered. Will you please follow me now?" Sakura walked away and Gaara and Temari followed her.

Just some minutes later, a muscular man with the kanji of lightning on both shoulders came. He had dark-brown spiky hair and black eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing the raikage haori, black pants and a sleeveless gray shirt. He had bandages on both arms and he also had black sandals. He was accompanied by a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She had blue eyes and straight blond hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a very low-cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appeared as modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle.

"I guess you are the Raikage."

"You must be the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"I'm very honoured that a Kage has heard of me."

"Naruto-sama has told me a lot about you."

"I'm glad he did."

"What happened to your village?" the female asked.

"I was ordered to take the Raikage to the place where the Kage would meet and once there I'll have to leave. You will learn everything once all the Kage will come."

Kakashi left with the Raikage and the female. Neji was left alone. He couldn't believe that the village was attacked and that Naruto died.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" a girl with dark purple hair and light purple eyes wigh hair cut short at her neck and the left side of them tucked behind her ear and the right loose was swaying over her eye. She was about 5 ft 6 in tall and approximately 135 lbs. She was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, with a black short skirt, with black fishnet leggings under it and black ninja sandals. She was also wearing her kage jacket over her clothes and she was wearing the Kage jacket over her clothes. There was another girl with her. Neji recognised her as the Third Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi.

"Tsuchikage-sama, my mission is to take you to our village's Archive Library. There you will meet the other Kage. The Hokage will explain everything." The three of them went to the library and Neji left. The Tsuchikage entered. The other Kage were sitting in a table and next by to each one of them, there was a bodyguard from their village.

"You must be the new Tsuchikage." Mei was very teased by the Tsuchikage's presence, because their villages were about to have a war. The Tsuchikage didn't answer. Instead she just sat at a place in the table and waited for the Hokage. Just some moments later, Tsunade entered. She was wearing the same black clothes everyone in the village did. She got followed by Shikamaru, who was the Hokage's new advisor.

"Where is Naruto-sama?" the Raikage got confused.

"Yesterday, the Akatsuki defeated our ANBU members and got three jinchuriki from the Chunin Exams. Eden from the Sand, Anna from the Cloud and Casey from the Mist were defeated by a single member of the Akatsuki and their Tailed Beasts were unsealed. The three Tailed Beasts attacked our village and that is the reason why it is in a bad shape. If that wasn't all, to defeat seal the Tailed Beasts and save the village, Naruto gave his life. That is the reason why I retook the position of the Hokage and the reason why the Chunin Exams have been cancelled. I'm also proposing to create a new Shinobi Alliance to protect the jinchuriki."

"Who could have done such a thing?" the Tsuchikage was surprised that someone was that powerful.

"His name is Orochimaru and he is one of the Sannin." Tsunade was very frustrated that Sasuke had revived Orochimaru during the last war, by using Anko's Cursed Seal of Heaven.

"Before we do talk about this let's introduce ourselves. The new Kages don't recognise us and we don't recognise them. My name is Mei Terumi and I am the Fifth Mizukage."

"My people call me Gaara of the Desert and I'm the Fifth Kazekage."

"I'm Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage."

"I'm the Unrelenting Force of the Cloud, my name is X and I'm the Fifth Raikage."

"I'm Onoki-sama's student and the inheritor of his kekkei tota, my name is Kazumi Nakamura and I'm the Fourth Tsuchikage."

"I can't believe that old fool allowed such a young woman to take his place." Mei wasn't very happy that Onoki had passed the Dust Release on to his successor.

"Please don't talk like that about Onoki-sama. I know you are behaving like this because of the war we might have, but we don't have to let it happen. I would be more than happy to sign a peace contract."

"The Hidden Stone Village has betrayed my village many times. I don't intend to make a peace agreement with you, so you can order your people organise a coup d'état and kill everyone that's from the Mist. I did join forces with Iwagakure once and right after the war ended it attacked us. Now that I know what the Akatsuki is after, I will protect the jinchuriki that our village has without the need of the other nations. If we are not going to hold the Chunin Exams, then I'll be leaving. Let's go home Chojuro."

Chojuro followed Mei outside and they both left the village.

"She has changed a lot since the last time I met her. The Hidden Sand Village accepts the creation of a new Shinobi Alliance."

"If our opponent is someone strong enough to defeat Naruto, then we are in great trouble. The Cloud accepts to join the Shinobi Alliance."

They all turned facing Kazumi.

"My village is the most hated between the five great ones. I do accept that Onoki-sama didn't have good relationships with the other countries but whatever he did; he did it to make our village stronger. Right now, in military strength our village is the most powerful out of the other villages, so we can take care of our shinobi by ourselves. I'm afraid that the other countries might take advantage of the alliance and that wouldn't be a good thing would it. I don't see why we need an alliance if the Nine Tails jinchuriki died. The Akatsuki will never be able to take all the Tailed Beasts."

"That is not the case. Naruto extracted the Nine Tails from his body and sealed it inside his son. He did that, because he thought that his son had more potential than he did so he would be a better jinchuriki than him."

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	20. The Unrelenting Force of the Cloud!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc I- The Chunin Exams**

**Chapter XX- The Unrelenting Force of the Cloud!**

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"My village is the most hated between the five great ones. I do accept that Onoki-sama didn't have good relationships with the other countries but whatever he did; he did it to make our village stronger. Right now, in military strength our village is the most powerful out of the other villages, so we can take care of our shinobi by ourselves. I'm afraid that the other countries might take advantage of the alliance and that wouldn't be a good thing would it. I don't see why we need an alliance if the Nine Tails jinchuriki died. The Akatsuki will never be able to take all the Tailed Beasts."

"That is not the case. Naruto extracted the Nine Tails from his body and sealed it inside his son. He did that, because he thought that his son had more potential than he did so he would be a better jinchuriki than him."

"If that's the case, then count Iwagakure in."

"We need as much help as we can get. We have trained three shinobi to become the new Sannin. They will be given the mission to protect all the jinchuriki. Even though stopping the Akatsuki from collecting the Tailed Beasts is impossible, the new Sannin will win us some time. I hope that Mei will understand that joining forces is the only solution when most of the Tailed Beasts will have been collected. I propose that we help the Sannin accomplish their mission and when Mei decides to join forces with us, we take further measures." All the Kage accepted Tsunade`s plan.

(Sarah's POV)

After the funeral of Lord Naruto, the Kages arrived at our village. I didn't care at all though. My best friend was having a very bad time. His dad had died. I couldn't really understand how it would feel, because even though I had never met my father, Shikamaru had played the role of a father to me. Tobirma couldn't understand him either, because he wasn't raised by any of his parents so he couldn't know what losing one meant. Lady Tsunade had played the role of a parent to him, but it wasn't the same. Tobirama had stayed with Minato and his family at the graveyard, so he could be next to his friend. I wanted to stay too, but mother told me that it would be better if I didn't and she said I would understand the reason when I grow up. I was staring at the Hokage Monument. The six faces of all the Hokage that served our village always gave me hope. I got distracted when I saw two people walking away from the place where the Kages would meet. I ran to see what was happening. I recognised the woman as the Mizukage and the man must have been her bodyguard.

"Why did you leave the meeting?" I knew that wasn't my business.

"Go and play with your dolls kid."

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do."

"Please step back kid. You have no right to know what I do."

"You went out before the other Kage did. That can only mean one thing. You refused Lady Tsunade's offer. No one refuses my sensei's offer without a good reason."

"Chojuro, please take her out." the female started walking away, while the male took the big sword he had on his back. It featured an enormous wide and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creating a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord. It emitted chakra from the holes found at the top which coated the entire blade. The chakra took the form of a gigantic hammer. The shinobi jumped up on the air and tried to hammer me. I jumped away. The hammer was strong enough to create a crater. The bystanders ran away. The chakra turned to normal.

"That sword is Hiramekarei, isn't it?"

"You are so young and yet you are very smart."

"Chakra Scalpel!" I used my chakra to surround my hands, making them small blades.

"Judging by that jutsu, I'd say you are a medical ninja."

"Stop this at once!" Lady Tsunade and the other Kage had come.

"Why did you start fighting Chojuro?" the Kazekage's sand was ready to attack. Chojuro immediately disappeared.

"He could use the Teleportation Jutsu?" the Raikage was surprised.

"What happened here Sarah?" Lady Tsunade was kind of nervous.

"I asked the Mizukage why did she leave the meeting and she didn't answer. I understood that she didn't accept your offer so I got a little mad and she told that guy to fight me while she was leaving."

"Mei has truly changed a lot." Lady Tsunade looked at the sun.

"Is this girl one of the three chosen?" I couldn't believe Lady Tsunade had told them about the Sannin project.

"Yes she is."

"Could you please take me to Minato?" the Raikage was talking with me now.

I saw Lady Tsunade. She approved.

"Yes, I can."

"Samui, return to the Cloud without me. Inform everyone about what happened in the meeting. I will come in some days." Samui did as she was told.

"Kurotsuchi, you go ahead too. I will be staying here for a while longer." The Tsuchikage did the same thing that the Raikage did.

"As you wish." Kurotsuchi left.

"I'd also like to come with you two." The Tsuchikage joined the Raikage and me. The three of us departed. Lady Tsunade returned to her office and Lord Gaara went to Suna. We reached the cemetery in some minutes. Hinata, Natsumi, Minato, and Tobirama were the last ones near Lord Naruto's grave. Before I could show them who Minato was, the Raikage went and tapped Minato's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Minato was still crying and when the Raikage touched him he got angry.

"Do you think Naruto-sama would like you stand there and cry? He would like you to be training so you could take revenge."

"Who are you?"

"My name is X. I'm the Fifth Raikage. Your father and I were very good friends. We once fought and he defeated me and that is why I respect him a lot."

"Father has talked about you. Your battle ended up being a tie." Minato was confused.

"In the shinobi world there are just two ways: win or lose. If you don't win then you lose. So I lost. I have heard that your father was trying to teach you how to control your Tailed Beast right?"

"Yes he was."

"Show me what you've got. If you're a promising shinobi I will help you. Do you accept the challenge?"

"I do." Minato stopped crying. X's words inspired him. There was something else I noticed. Tobirama wasn't looking at them at all. He was trying to hide his Rinnegan. Minato and X went outside the village to fight. The Tsuchikage and I followed. Tobirama returned to his house, while Hinata and Natsumi remained at the cemetery.

"Show me what your dad has taught you."

"Fire Style: Flame Bombs!" Minato's flames were very powerful, but X dodged them very easily.

"Lightning Style: Black Panther!" X generated black lightning from his body which took the form of a panther. The panther attacked Minato.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato created many clones. The panther destroyed almost all of them. There were only two Minato's left. They combined their skills and the shadow clone disappeared.

"Rasengan!"

"Black Lightning Raikiri!" X created black lightning in his hand and repelled the Rasengan. The Rasengan got destroyed and Minato was thrown away.

"If you would have better chakra control, you might as well had given me at least a scratch." X laughed.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" X started getting drawn inside the mud.

"Lightning Release Armour!" the lightning that barrier created helped him get out.

"Let's try this once again; Lightning Style: Black Panther!" the panther reappeared and got directed to Minato.

"Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!" the spiky barrier protected Minato.

"Needle Hell!" X didn't even try to dodge the needles. As soon as they touched his armour they fell on the ground.

"You leave me no choice; Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato created many clones. All of them, but one attacked X head on. The other one jumped on the air. While X was busy taking down the clones, the Minato that was on the air performed a summoning jutsu on the air.

"Ninja Art Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu!" Minato summoned a very large toad, which towered over trees, dwarfed most large rock formations and was larger than most buildings. It was coloured a dull, rusty red, but around its eyes and on its lips and chest were brighter red markings. Over its left eye, it had a scar. He was wearing a large blue happi vest, and had a massive dosu blade at its hip. It also carried a large kiseru pipe.

"Why did you summon me, Minato?" the toad was frustrated.

"I'm sorry Gamabunta, but I'm fighting the Raikage. Could you help me?"

"You're fighting X? I'll help you, but only because I have an old grudge with that spoiled brat. Where is he?" before Minato could answer, a considerable amount of black lightning came from beneath them. Gamabunta jumped behind. Apparently just before Gamabunta would crush him, X created a crater with his lightning and lied down into the crater. Gamabunta`s fall didn't hurt X at all.

"You're in the same shape you've always been Gamabunta." I couldn`t understand if X was being sarcastic or not.

"We both now you're lying; I got too old to be at my full strength. Yet you've grown stronger. This battle is futile. This child and I will lose, but we will not lose without trying. Water Style: Liquid Bullet!" Gamabunta shot a gigantic water bullet. X jumped up on the air, dodging the attack and he started performing a falling axe kick, which reminded me of Lady Tsunade's Heaven Kick of Pain.

"Guillotine Drop!" Gamabunta dodged. Even though the crater created by the kick wasn't as big as the one Lady Tsunade could create, it was strong enough to severely injure even extremely well trained shinobi.

Gamabunta took his dosu blade and attacked X. The Raikage stopped the sword. It was amazing he could stop an attack from the personal summon of Lord Jiraya, of the Fourth Hokage, and of the Sixth Hokage. X turned a considerable amount of chakra into lightning and it spread through the sword. Gamabunta dragged his hand away from the sword and jumped up just in time to escape the shock. X jumped up at an amazing speed and hit Gamabunta with an extraordinary strength on its tummy.

"Lariat!" Gamabunta fell on the ground and disappeared.

"You call yourself the Sixth Hokage's son? Naruto-sama was strong enough to overpower me in just a couple of minutes. You couldn't even scratch me!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato created another mass of shadow clones. The number of shadow clones this time was about five times more than the last time.

"Let's end this nonsense. Double Black Panthers!" this time the black lightning created two panthers which immediately destroyed all of the clones that attacked X. There were only three Minato's left. They were creating a jutsu similar to the Rasengan. This new jutsu looked like an ordinary Rasengan, except it had four small white blade-like protrusions surrounding it, making it look like a miniature fuma shuriken.

"You're right! Let's end this; Wind Style: Rasengan!" Minato attacked the Fifth Raikage with his new jutsu.

"Black Lightning Raikiri!" the two attacks clashed. There was a powerful explosion. When everything turned to normal, we could see a Minato lying on the ground. His right arm was severely damaged. I ran to heal him. I realised that he was still awake. X's arm was damaged too. It wouldn't stop bleeding.

"I take back what I said kid. We start training as soon as your arm gets healed."

"Crystal Release: Crystal Needles!" the three of us saw the Tsuchikage trapping a young boy into a mass of crystal needles, so he couldn't move at all. I immediately recognised him. He was Kurosaki Obito from the Chunin Exams.

"What are you doing here K?" X somehow knew him, but he didn't call him Kurosaki? I got a little bit confused.

"I entered the Chunin Exams to show you and Lord Naruto that I'm able to take on hard missions. Now that he is dead, I can't. I thought you would have liked to see how strong I had gotten. Apparently you have found someone else to train." K wasn't talking in rhymes anymore. Apparently he only did so when he wasn't sad.

I understood what was happening. K had entered the Chunin Exams with a fake name, so he could show Lord Naruto and X his powers.

"Would you be kind enough to release him, Kazumi-sama?" The crystal needles fell down immediately after X finished his sentence.

In the end, X decided to train both Minato and K. Unfortunately; they only had two days to train, because after two days we would take our posts as Sannin and depart for our mission. The Tsuchikage departed to go to Iwa. The battle between Minato and X inspired her. She decided to prepare Iwa to protect it`s jinchuriki until we would get there.

X was an amazing observer.

"Minato, you lack taijutsu abilities. Anyways, we can fix that. The Lightning Release Armour is my favourite jutsu. That is because it works as a defensive technique, but it also gives your taijutsu an extremely great boost. I guess that, just like your father your affinity is the Wind Release and you can also use the Fire Release. That is quite good. Usually shinobi learn to control two Nature Transformations after they reach their Jonin-level. The Lightning Release is very hard to command. Even though it is easier to turn chakra into lightning than turning it to any other Nature Transformation, it is extremely hard to control it. Do not get stressed though. It is way easier than the Rasengan." X explained the principals of the Lightning Release. Minato didn't stop training and he learned the jutsu just in time for us to go to our mission. K improved his Lightning Release. They returned to their village and we went to our houses to pack what we would need.

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five (except the Earth Seal). The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	21. Arrival at the Hidden Waterfall Village!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc II- Hunting Begins!**

**Chapter XXI- Arrival at the Hidden Waterfall Village!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

_This is the first chapter of the second arc, so enjoy._

Minato was very tired because of his training with X, but he anyways had to come to the Hokage`s office. Today we would get our mission as the Sannin. The three of us were in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Today, you`re getting your mission as Sannin; I must note that you`re not going to your mission with Kakashi. Your mission is an S-Rank one; you`re going around the Shinobi World to stop the Akatsuki from collecting the Tailed Beasts. To be honest with you, you`re not going to stop them, but you`re going to delay them until the Mizukage get`s convinced that unless the Five Great Nations work together, we`ll never stop the Akatsuki. We have reasons to believe that the Akatsuki are going to collect the Tailed Beasts in the same order that they did the last time. Luckily for us, all the Nations except the Land of Water have accepted to help us with our plan. The first place where you are going is the Hidden Waterfall Village. Shibuki who is the leader of that village was a good friend of Naruto. He couldn`t help you with your mission, because he was busy so he made up a team of three gennin to help you."

"What order will the Akatsuki`s follow for the collection of the bijuus?"

"The first one is the Seven Tails known as Chomei. The second one is the Five Tails known as Kokuo. The third one is the One Tails known as Shukaku. The fourth one is the Two Tails known as Matatabi. The fifth one is the Three Tails known as Isobu. The sixth one is the Four Tails known as Son Goku. The seventh one is the Six Tails know as Saiken. The eighth one is the Eight Tails known as Gyuki. The last one is the Nine Tails known as Kurama. If there aren`t any more questions, you can leave now. I`m going to hold a meeting with all the shinobi our village has and announce that you`re officially the new Sannin."

We left the Hokage`s Residence and the village and we departed to the Hidden Waterfall Village. We travelled for an entire day to reach our destination. The Hidden Waterfall Village had a gigantic tree in the middle of it. All the buildings were around the tree and further away there was a waterfall. Three shinobi came to greet us. Apparently they were the ones that would help us in our mission.

"Are you the new Sannin?" the only boy on the team spoke first. He had black cornrows and a caramel skin. He was wearing a maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and Columbia blue hitai-ate on his head. He also had the kanji for laugh on the front of his shirt.

"Yes we are the Sannin." Minato responded before Tobirama and I could.

"My name is Mai Kamiya. The boy here is called Daisuke Yanagi and the girl is called Sora Matsuki." Sora`s face was white with a reddish tint. She was wearing a red hitai-ate on her forehead. She was wearing a scarlet blouse with long sleeves and a Chinese dragon imprinted in the back. She also had dark green pants. Mai was slightly pale. She was wearing tight leather black clothes that showed off her figure. She was wearing her hitai-ate around her waist.

"My name is Minato Uzumaki. My friends are Tobirama Senju and Sarah Sarutobi."

"Where is the jinchuriki?" Tobirama seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Actually, we were ordered to escort you to your rooms today and tomorrow we would go looking for her." Sora turned out to be the team leader.

"I was actually thinking that you would all go to sleep, while I and Sarah go and eat something under the moon." I couldn`t understand if Daisuke did this with every girl or just with our Sarah. I was about to yell at him, but Sarah punched him on the face sending him several meters away.

"Don`t you even try to flirt with me or I will kill you! Understood?" that reminded me when I tried to flirt with Sarah for the first time. The same thing happened.

"A simple no would have been enough." Daisuke got up and started to take off the dust from his clothes.

"Were you trying to kill him?" I understood that Mai was the protective one on the team. Sora also got worried, but she didn`t express her feelings.

"It`s okay Mai; I`m fine." Daisuke calmed the situation.

"Let`s just follow your plan."

We all headed to where we would rest.

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five (except the Earth Seal). The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	22. Searching Begins!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc II- Hunting Begins!**

**Chapter XXII- Searching Begins!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs. 

I slept for a very long time. I hadn`t slept at all the past few days because of my dad and of my training with X. When I woke up, Tobirama had already left the room. He had left me a letter saying to meet him and Sarah in the restaurant next to the place where we were staying. I got dressed and left the room. My team mates were waiting for me at a small table. They had already eaten. They had also ordered for me so when I sat I started eating. Tobirama started talking.

"Yesterday, while you two were sleeping I sneaked in the village`s archive library to find out about our the ninja accompanying us in our mission here. I`ll start with what I learned about Daisuke. When he was a baby, he was found in a basket on the door step of a couple, which took him to a hospital and kept him there. When they couldn`t find the real parents, the couple decided to adopt him since they already had twin daughters. They soon found out that he had shape shifting abilities. When he went to school he started turning into his classmates and teachers, so his parents got him to a ninja academy. He was able to beat almost any boy in spars, but when he spared with a girl he just couldn`t seem to find the urge to hit her, so if he fought a girl he always lost. After seeing his sisters have a tickle fight, he decided to use that on girls. He invented a tickling jutsu and became addicted to it. When he took the ninjutsu test, he turned into a very dangerous ninja. He stayed in that form for a very long time and he began to think that he was that person and went on a rampage until he was stopped by jounins and was knocked out. Because he had wasted too much energy he fell in a coma for 3 days. He doesn`t remember a thing from that day though."

"What about the girls?" I had a feeling they would be a very interesting team.

"Let`s begin with Sora. I learned that she was a natural talent in the use of the Fire Nature. She was only six when she discovered her powers, and like a child she made a game out of it. One day she was playing in the forest by herself when she was attacked by bandits that wanted to do some things to her. An emotional and scared Sora accidentally killed them and burned down most of the forest together with the village`s food supplies. After getting out from depression, she was taken out of the village to be trained to control her powers and went back into the village. In the academy a group of female bullies harassed her into using her powers so she would get kicked out. Sora refused and she was about to get beaten up when a boy who later became her team mate defended her. Not wanting to be victims of Daisuke`s acarophilia, the girls ran away."

"I don`t get it. Why did the bandits attack her in the forest?"

"Pervert!" Sarah punched me on the head sending me against the restaurants wall. Everyone, including the owner and the waiters, got scared of her and got out from the restaurant. I sat again.

"What about Mai?" I tried to cool Sarah off.

"Mai is the great-granddaughter of an evil shamaness practitioner. She was one of the most brutal and sadistic serial killer kunoichi in history and she evin tried to take over the village long ago. Her name was Maimi and she possessed unimaginable spiritual powers. She created a powerful dojutsu by evolving genjutsu and mixing it with spiritual energy and performing rituals on the corpses of an Uchiha and a Yamanaka. Maimi was defeated when she tried to take over the village, but before she died she vowed her evil will move on to the next life. When Mai was six years old her parents found out that Maimi`s evil essence was spreading through her mind when she used Maimi`s genjutsu in a psychotic rage to nearly kill a group of bullies in her class and the teachers that tried to stop her. Mai`s mother hired a Yamanaka to travel through her mind to find out that Maimi`s essence was attempting to start her evil once again through Mai. After a tough battle Maimi was locked away in the deepest part of her mind forever. To give Mai a second chance at life and to protect her sanity, the Yamanaka erased memories of Maimi and her mom passed her powers off as a rare kekkei genkai, so she wouldn`t be ostracized. To give her a normal childhood and a chance to use her powers to protect her precious people, she also got Mai to become friends with her teammate's children Sora and Daisuke by putting her in the same class and eventually in the same team with them."

"What kind of dojutsu does she use?" Sarah got interested into the powers Mai could possess.

"It didn`t say anything about her dojutsu but it must be very powerful since it put in trouble an entire village." After Tobirama finished the sentence I finished my breakfast. Once we got out we saw everyone that left the restaurant staring at the door waiting for us to get out. We wanted to pay the waiter but he started running away. We returned to our rooms and prepared our bags. Once we got out, we saw Mai, Sora and Daisuke waiting for us.

"Hello guys!" Sora greeted us.

"Hello!" I tried to stop myself from asking any question about them.

"When are we going to find the jinchuriki?" Tobirama went immediately to the point.

"We thought to divide into two teams so we can find her faster."

"What are the teams?" Sarah got kind of excited.

"We didn`t think about that." Daisuke was staying away from Sarah.

"I say boys and girls. It will like a competition." I felt good for a moment because Sarah, Mai and Sora accepted but Daisuke and Tobirama didn`t.

"To create the most effective teams we would need to make a mix of characters so we could act like normal teams. We could just separate into our usual teams but Minato, Sarah and I do not know what the jinchuriki looks like. I don`t know you that well but I think that one team should be Sora, Daisuke and Minato. Sarah, Mai and I will be the other team."

"I still think the boys and girls teams are better." I would have liked that just for once, people would listen to me and not to Tobirama.

"Protecting Erika is the most important thing now, so we would better not go out there for a competition." Daisuke was supporting Tobirama.

"You two are too afraid you would lose." Mai was trying to change their minds.

"I`m not afraid I will lose to some girls!"

"It`s settled then. Let`s go guys!" I dragged Daisuke and Tobirama with me.

"How come you don`t know where Erika is?" I understood from before that Erika was Chomei`s jinchuriki.

"When Shibuki-sama told her that some Leaf shinobi would come here to protect her, she refused saying that she was capable of taking care of herself and ran away into the forest. Shibuki-sama sent some ninja to follow her, but they didn`t find her."

"Is she really capable to take care of herself?" unlike me, Tobirama was completely into our mission.

"She can create a kind of sparkling substance that blinds the opponent giving her a chance to escape or attack. She can also completely control her Tailed Beast." Daisuke was really happy that one of their shinobi had full control of a Tailed Beast.

"Minato!" I turned behind and saw my dad. Tobirama and Daisuke also stopped and looked at me.

"What is it Minato?" I started crying.

"It`s my father." I started running at my father. I couldn`t believe he was alive. I hugged my father. Tobirama and Daisuke were looking at me like I was crazy. I felt something stub me on my liver. I started vomiting blood. I saw my father that had stabbed me. I fell on the ground and lost consciousness.

(Daisuke`s POV)

"Minato!" We couldn`t understand what was happening.

"Mother!" Tobirama couldn`t believe his eyes. He ran at a point near Minato.

"Where is your mother? I can`t see her!" I was confused.

Just like Minato did, Tobirama hugged thin air. His abdomen started bleeding. I couldn`t understand a thing. Tobirama`s mouth got extended and a new, not wounded, Tobirama came out from it.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" some snakes came out from Tobirama`s right hand and they wrapped themselves around thin air.

"You will not fool me.!" I thought Tobirama was crazy. Suddenly, a man appeared at the spot the snakes had wrapped. He looked like a punk rocker with long green hair, green eyes, and he was wearing gothic clothes.

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five (except the Earth Seal). The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	23. Weird Encounters!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc II- Hunting Begins!**

**Chapter XXIII- Weird Encounters!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

Just like Minato did, Tobirama hugged thin air. His abdomen started bleeding. I couldn`t understand a thing. Tobirama`s mouth got extended and a new, not wounded, Tobirama came out from it.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" some snakes came out from Tobirama`s right hand and they wrapped themselves around thin air.

"You will not fool me!" I thought Tobirama was crazy. Suddenly, a man appeared at the spot the snakes had wrapped. He looked like a punk rocker with long green hair, green eyes, and he was wearing gothic clothes.

"How did you find out?" the unknown man was impressed by Tobirama.

"When I saw what happened to Minato, I understood just a small part of your ability. When you used your ability on me, I understood everything. You use a genjutsu that allows you to appear as any dead person and talk like them. I don`t think you have their powers though. Apparently you can also gain the memories of who the genjutsu appears as. What makes your genjutsu even more dangerous is the fact that you can choose to be seen and heard only by those you are communicating with. Am I right?"

"You are very smart. The next time we meet, you will not catch me off guard that easily." Somehow the unknown man went right through the snakes and disappeared.

"He can also use intangibility and invisibility." Tobirama said those words after he made his snakes return to his arm. He ran at Minato. I followed him.

"What are we going to do?" I had no experience in medical ninjutsu. Tobirama checked Minato`s pulse.

"He is still alive." Tobirama did a modified ox technique followed by the tiger one. His chakra surrounded his palms and he put his hands over the wound.

"You can use the Healing Jutsu?" I was surprised. Not many males could use that jutsu.

"I was raised by Lady Tsunade, so before I even entered the Academy she taught me to use this jutsu."

"The Healing Jutsu needs a great amount of chakra control. How could you use it before the Academy?"

"Believe it or not, I learned to use this jutsu when I was five. It took me an entire year to master it, but the hard work paid off. I was the best one at the Academy and I only had one rival." He stopped the healing. The wound had disappeared. Minato opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

Tobirama explained everything. Minato got a little sad, because of his dad. He stood up and we continued our search.

(Sarah`s POV)

I didn`t know how the boys were doing, but there was something bothering me. I didn`t know why, but I was very worried.

"I think we should go and search for the boys."

"Don`t worry, they`ll be fine." Mai wasn`t worried at all. I wanted to ask her about the eyes, but I would have blown their trust.

"I wouldn`t say that." A woman appeared in front of us. She had brown hair with a receding hairline, knee length vegas gold skirt, black shirt which showed off her bellybutton, and red lips from lipstick. She had matching finger and toenails and black sandals.

"What are you doing here Airi?" Sora got into her fighting position.

"I`m here to take the jinchuriki, but you`re getting in our way, so my partner is taking care of the boys while I`m going to kill you."

"Who is she?"

"Airi is a misandristic sociopath and she also is the grandniece of a council member in our village. Her family had a set of rules when dealing with her with the most important being that you don`t, under any circumstances, touch her. Airi touched an old woman and watched with sadistic glee as she beat her husband to death. Daisuke and Sora were assigned to capture her. After a long investigation they found her and engaged in battle. She used her powers to take control of Sora and made her turn against Daisuke. He was obligated to defeat Sora. I came and fought with Airi but she used her powers on me, trying to turn me against Daisuke. It turned out that her powers wouldn`t work on me and I started acting like they did. I fought Daisuke and when I was about to defeat him, I hit Airi and she lost. She was taken into a men`s prison, but eventually escaped and swore revenge." Mai explained what had happened as fast as she could.

"Now, I`m here to take my revenge." Airi punched the ground. She ran at us, but we dodged her attack. She hit a tree and it immediately fell down. Airi faced us once again. Mai`s eyes turned red. Airi started yelling and her hands started bleeding. Mai`s eyes turned back to normal.

"Why didn`t you kill her?" Sora was surprised that Mai had stopped using her powers. I noticed Mai having a scratch on her left hand. She hid it from Sora.

"I don`t know. My powers won`t obey me." I understood that she was lying. Airi ran at us again. Sora got ready to perform a jutsu, but I stopped her.

"Let me take care of her." I stopped Airi`s punch with my own. She was stronger than I thought she would be, but she wasn`t a match for my strength. She broke free and smiled.

"You are very strong young lady. The next time we meet though, you`re going to die." she threw a kunai attached to an explosive tag. She used the explosion to escape.

**Please review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five (except the Earth Seal). The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	24. Kanemaru Kaguya!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc II- Hunting Begins!**

**Chapter XXIV- Kanemaru Kaguya!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"Let me take care of her." I stopped Airi`s punch with my own. She was stronger than I thought she would be, but she wasn`t a match for my strength. Somehow, she broke free and smiled.

"You are very strong young lady. The next time we meet though, you`re going to die." she threw a kunai attached to an explosive tag. She used the explosion to escape.

"She wasn`t that powerful." I couldn`t understand why they made such a big deal about her.

"She has the ability to cause primordial, extreme or murderous misandry in any woman she touches or forces to come in contact with her body fluids." Sora was relieved that our opponent had escaped.

"Let`s just continue looking for our target." Mai started moving and we followed her. It turned out that we didn`t have to wait too long to find the jinchuriki. Erika had straight but short maroon hair and she was wearing the usual uniform a Takigakure shinobi would wear. In the exact same moment we entered the area where she was, the boys appeared.

(Natsumi`s POV)

I was wandering around the forest in front of our village. I was very sad about father, so I didn`t go to the mission my team mates had gone to. I was the only gennin-level shinobi left in the village. That didn`t bother me at all though. I liked the silence the forest had when there was no one around to train.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." I turned behind and saw a boy with pale skin, vivid green eyes, and two dots on his forehead, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore, divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face. He was wearing light lavender, losse-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He was also wearing two red, tube-like hair ornaments. In the base of his throat, he had three curved lines arranged in a circular pattern.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kanemaru Kaguya; I`m the leader of the Sound Five and I`m here to carry my masters orders."

"The Kaguya Clan`s last survivor died before the Fourth Shinobi World War, together with the Sound Five. Who are you?"

"What you said is partly correct. Before the Kaguya Clan could attack the Mist, my father escaped and lived in the Mist. He was the brother of Kimimaru, who you called the last survivor of the Kaguya Clan. When the Stone attacked the Mist, my parents died. I was left alone, but the loneliness helped me develop the Shikotsumyaku, my clan`s kekkei genkai. Soon later, I was found by Orochimaru-sama who offered me power and the chance to fight a lot of battles if I joined him. I gladly accepted and I was given by him immense power. Now I`m his most loyal servant and the leader of the new Sound Five and now he gave me the mission to capture you. With your Byakugan and the two Sharingan`s… the Akatsuki possesses the Great Nations will never stop us from collecting the Tailed Beasts." After saying the word Sharingan, Kanemaru showed a bit of fear. Apparently he feared the Sharingan.

"Do not think that I`m going to surrender that easily." I activated the Byakugan.

"I wouldn`t like you to surrender; I would like you to fight until you lose."

After my loss in the Chunin Exams, Minato taught me a jutsu that could come in handy during a fight.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I created as many clones as I could and made them surround my opponent. Everyone took the fighting position of the Hyuga Clan. The clones attacked one by one. Kanemaru grew two bone-blades from the palms of his hands and several bones from his elbows, knees, and sholders. Whenever a clone would approach him so it could attack, he would perform different acrobatic moves such as spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to eliminate them. It reminded me of a willow that was being shakened by the wind. Every attack was simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the bones punctured and damaged the opponent`s body. The bones were also very powerful. After the clones stopped attacking, he turned his bones to normal.

"That was my Willow Dance. I have a total of five dances. Each dance is stronger than the previous one. Now, I`ll show you the Camellia Dance." He modified his left upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword. He attacked me stabbing chaotically and continuously. For a person with a normal eye, it would be impossible to dodge those attacks, but for my eyes it was a piece of cake. Not only I dodged all of the attacks, but I also hit him in the heart with the Gentle Fist. I got amazed, because I felt something as strong as steel underneath his skin. I jumped back and got into my fighting position.

"So you understood that the Gentle Fist doesn`t work against me. Digital Shrapnel!" He returned the bone sword into its place and he directed his fingers at me shouting skeletal bullets. If I wouldn`t have had the Byakugan, they would have killed me. He was continuously firing them at me.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" many small fire balls stopped the bone bullets. A boy that I had seen during the Chunin Exams had saved me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for saving me…"

"Call me K. I`ll take it from here. You just rest."

**Please leave a review!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arc, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


	25. Jinchuriki!

**The Rebirth of the Sannin!**

**Arc II- Hunting Begins!**

**Chapter XXV- Jinchuriki!**

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. I just own my OCs.

"Let`s just continue looking for our target." Mai started moving and we followed her. It turned out that we didn`t have to wait too long to find the jinchuriki. Erika had straight but short maroon hair and she was wearing the usual uniform a Takigakure shinobi would wear. In the exact same moment we entered the area where she was, the boys appeared.

"Hello Erika." Daisuke talked first.

"All of you would better leave. If you don't I'll have to kill you."

"Do you seriously think you can fight all six of us and win?"

Erika opened her mouth and released a sparkling substance.

"Close your eyes!" Sora, Mai and Daisuke closed their eyes but we didn't get a chance to. The substance started shinning and we got blinded.

(Daisuke's POV)

Erika started running away but we followed her.

"Stop Erika! We're here to help you." Sora was trying to calm her down.

"You don't know how to help me! You don't understand me. Everyone in the village either thinks of me as a monster or as a war machine. I shall not be like that."

"That is not true! We think…" Sora couldn't finish her sentence because a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it flew right next to Erika and exploded. Erika was thrown down from her tree and hit the ground.

"Who's there?"

"Stop saying such nonsense! None of you want to help her. You simply want to use her as a weapon! Don't listen to them Eliza!" a teenager boy around his fifteen appeared. He had black hair, going down to his neck and his eyes were blue and he had a bang covering his left eye. He was wearing a forehead protector of the Leaf but the symbol was crossed. He was wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds and a chin-high collar.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryoma Ryugami. I'm here to take Eliza."

"What makes you think I'll come with you?" Eliza seemed angry. Sora took out a kunai and ran at the boy. As if by magic, her body was pierced and soon she was entirely covered by blood.

"Sora!" Mai became furious. She glared at Ryoma and her eyes turned red. He started screaming. For some weird reason, scars started to appear across her face and she stopped her jutsu.

"You'll pay for that!" Sora fell on the ground. "Homing Fireball Jutsu!" he released a fireball that came at us. I jumped away but Mai didn't the Fireball hit her and she fell on the ground.

"Mai!"

"Such weaklings." A red shadow hit Ryoma at the speed of light. He fell down. Eliza had taken on her jinchuriki form. Her body was completely surrounded by a red chakra and inside everything was black. The chakra cloak had a horn on it and she was staying in mid air. Her chakra cloak had created six wings and a weird tail.

"I guess the rumours are true. You truly have control over your Tailed Beast." Ryoma's abdomen was bleeding and he had put his hand on it. Eliza flapped her wings and a powerful wind storm blew Ryoma away.

(Minato's POV)

We had finally arrived at the battlefield. Daisuke was taking care of his wounded team mates and Eliza was fighting an Akatsuki member on her Jinchuriki form.

"What happened here?"

"Please heal them!" Daisuke was crying.

"Sora is already dead." Tobirama had somehow sensed her chakra flow. Daisuke punched him. Anyways Tobirama didn't fight back.

"It can't be! She must be alive!"

Sarah was healing Mai and she was crying.

"It must be hard on you but that wound would kill any shinobi. If we had stopped the bleeding a little bit earlier, she could have survived but there's nothing we can do now. I'm sorry."

Daisuke stood by Sora. He couldn't stop crying. An extremely powerful blast took our attention.

"Sarah, you stay here. Minato come with me."

Tobirama and I left. The forest was completely destroyed. The consequences of the battle were scary. I could only compare this to the attack of the three Tailed Beasts on our village. We noticed the Akatsuki member staying close by to Eliza. She was lying on the ground. It seemed as if she had some difficulties breathing.

"Are you Ryoma Ryugami?" It couldn't be. The chunin that had killed twenty jonin had joined the Akatsuki?

"I'm surprised you know me. How's my little brother?"

"He's doing just fine."

"If you don't want me to kill you here and now, you'd better leave and let me take Erika away peacefully."

"That won't happen. See, we're here to protect her."

"I guess you leave me no other choice." Before we could do anything, Eliza was surrounded by a powerful blue aura and her Tailed Beast appeared. It resembled a blue, armoured horned beetle, with six insect wings and a tail growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail were green but the wings were orange. Its eyes seemed to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow could be seen. It also had spike spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs.

Ryoma threw a smoke ball and disappeared. Chomei turned at us and started beating its wings. The force of the air threw us away. After that, Chomei roared and the land was turned into a crater. Chomei was continuously flying at us and trying to hit us.

"What will we do?" Sarah had also joined us.

"I'll have to use Kurama."

"Don't you dare! We'll have to summon our strongest summonings."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Each one of us performed the same hand seals.

"Summoning Technique!"

Tobirama summoned a gigantic purple snake who was as big as the Tailed Beast. It had fangs resembling that of a cobra and his eyes were green and they had dark markings around them. Sarah summoned Katsuyu and I summoned Gamakichi. He was an orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. It was bigger than Gamabunta and almost as big as the Tailed Beast. He was also wearing a blue jacket.

"Hello Minato!" Gamakichi was very happy and we had formed an extremely strong relationship. We were like brothers.

"Gamakichi, we have to take out that Tailed Beast."

"You never summon me to have fun do you? Well, let's do this." Gamakichi jumped up in the air.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" the biggest flame bullet I had ever seen hit Chomei. However its armour protected it. At an amazing speed, Chomei flew at us and hit Gamakichi with the horn. We were both thrown down.

"Manda II, attack!" the purple snake attacked Chomei. It was so fast I barely noticed it. It wrapped itself around the Tailed Beast and tightened his grip. The scream was so loud that almost made me go deaf. However, the Tailed Beast used its legs to get free and Manda II fell on the ground along with Tobirama. Katsuyu fired her acid, but it had no effect. The Tailed Beast beat its wings and Katsuyu turned into the Great Slug Division. However, Sarah jumped up high and she performed the Heavily Foot of Pain on Chomei. I couldn't believe that it made Chomei fall down. It created a big crater.

"Manda II, try it once again!" the snake dug underground and it came out again in just an instant. It wrapped itself around the Tailed Beast. However Chomei broke free again and flew up high. It created a weird ball around its mouth representing furious winds. Afterwards, a powerful blast was fired at us.

"The Tailed Beast Ball…" my father had told me about the fury and the destructive power of the attack.

Tobirama jumped in front of us and raised his hands so they would take the first hit of the attack. Somehow, the attack was being absorbed by his hands. When the blow ended, Tobirama fell on his knees and then he fell on the ground. Manda II disappeared.

"What did you do?"

"The two of you would better stop that thing." He then closed his eyes.

Katsuyu and Gamakichi approached us.

"What should we do?" Gamakichi was waiting for me to say something.

"We'll do our best to defeat it. Tobirama didn't stop that attack for nothing."

Suddenly I was inside a big room and in front of me was a big cell with a seal on it. That was when I saw the two familiar creepy red eyes and the big mouth of the Nine Tails.

"You can use my chakra you know."

"I could but then you could use me to get free."

"You're probably right. Naruto isn't my jinchuriki anymore. He was the only human I respected; the only human that cared for creatures like me."

"Shut up! I don't need your help. I don't know what he was thinking when he put you inside me! You and I will never work together and that's that!"

I was back to the real world. I used the Lightning Release Armour.

"Are you guys ready?"

"We're right behind you."

"Let's go; Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I had to use a lot of chakra to summon one hundred copies of myself. It wasn't easy but I had to do my best. And with the armour it would be harder for the clones to be defeated.

"We have to take that thing out at all costs. I'll have to use the forbidden jutsu I used against the Raikage, but at least it will be worth it."

The clones started their attack. However, Chomei could destroy them with a single touch.

"Are all the Tailed Beasts that powerful?" Sarah asked nobody in particular.

"The power of a Tailed Beast depends on the number of tails it has. Chomei is the third strongest and that's why we're having so much trouble." Katsuyu answered her. "Now get on me. We'll take out that thing."

Sarah jumped on Katsuyu.

"I think it's better if you activate your Reverse Seal, Sarah-san?" Sarah followed Katsuyu's advice. Katsuyu fired her acid. It had no effect but it was enough to take Chomei's attention. It flew at them. Sarah clenched her fists. She jumped up and hit Chomei on the head. It fell on the ground.

"Now's your chance Minato!"

Two of my clones helped me and I had finally created the jutsu.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" I hit Chomei on the head and the crater beneath it started getting bigger. Soon, I fell on the ground and Eliza was turned back to normal.

(Sarah's POV)

Gamakichi disappeared. I went close to Minato. He was incautious.

"You're certainly something."

"Foolish kids." the Akatsuki boy from before came back. He was with a girl with long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing the same cloak he was.

"Ryoma?"

"How come you're so famous in your village?"

"I don't know that myself; Dark Style: Black Cloud Jutsu!" a black mist surrounded me and I fell down.

**I hope you guys liked my return. Please R&R! I still accept OCs so go on and submit some!**

**The OCs I will need are the jinchuriki of the Four Tails and the Six Tails; 2 **_**PAIRS**_** of Akatsuki members (you must present them as pairs); aiding Shinobi characters.**

**For the next arcs, I have decided to use the Cursed Seals used by the Sound Five. The users will be Orochimaru's servants (in my story Orochimaru and Sasuke are the ones that lead the Akatsuki). Whoever would be the one to create these OCs, should also choose one of the shinobi mentioned in this arc to defeat these villains. **


End file.
